Protection - The Lost Episodes of Season 10
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back - but Mulder is not sure why they have been sent on this stakeout. It turns out they discover a lot more than they bargained for in that warehouse. Can they solve the case and themselves before it's too late? Angst / MSR / Shipper / Action / Horror / Adventure / Sci-fi / Inspired by the 2016 Mini Series / COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Protection**  
 **The Lost Episodes of Season 10**  
 _Set after S10 ep3 – 'Mulder and Scully meet the Were Monster'_

Chapter One

Mulder strapped on his bullet proof vest and clicked his gun in place. He pulled on his FBI Windbreaker jacket and buttoned it up over the top of his vest. He looked down at his attire and felt a small tingle of nostaglia.

 _It had been a while since he had worn one of these._

He glanced over at Scully who was tying her hair up into a band. He watched as a young female FBI agent handed her another bullet proof vest and she slipped it over her head and strapped it around her. She then also grabbed her windbreaker, but didn't button it up. Mulder turned away from her and looked around the dark room.

There were six of them, all ready to enter. Two agents at the front of the group had battering rams. They also wore headgear, to protect themselves. Mulder let a small breath escape his lips as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

 _I'm too old for this shit…_

'Mulder?'

Scully was by his side now, her wide eyes burning into his. He turned to her and gave her a little nod to acknowledge that he was listening. She glanced around the room at the agents then back to Mulder, noticing a slight bead of sweat on his forehead. _What the hell?_ Mulder was never nervous.

'Are you ok?' She asked with slight worry, noticing his uneasiness. Mulder straightened himself up.

'Sure. I'm fine Scully.' He said, pushing away her silly question. _Of course he was fine, he was ready._

'Ok you just look…' She started with a slight frown, but Mulder frowned back at her in slight annoyance and she stopped. '-Nothing.'

'On my count, we need to take this sicko alive. No force unless absolutely necessary.' Agent Samuels called from the front.

Scully looked at him as he spoke. He was tall, blonde and smartly turned out, confident and a good leader. She had to give him that. She thought that he must be in his late twenties – an FBI golden boy. But she wasn't going to judge now, was she?

Mulder caught her looking at Agent Samuels and saw from her face that she wasn't impressed. He felt slight amusement at her reaction. He knew what she was thinking.

She sighed and checked her weapon, catching Mulder's eye on her as she did. She turned to him slightly, caught off guard.

'What?' She demanded.

'Nothing.' He said with a smirk. 'Hey Scully…' He whispered. 'Why were we even put on this case? This is a total waste of our time.'

'I don't know Mulder, Skinner requested that we work it. He said that the suspect would be of particular interest to yourself.' She said, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

'I'm getting too old for this.' He remarked out loud, to Scully's amusement. She smirked at him.

'Really Mulder? Too old?'

'Well you know... I'm not as...' He started, unsure of what to say. Scully waited, enjoying his awkwardness. 'I guess I'm just not as fit as I used to be.'

'Oh whatever Mulder. You just don't wanna be here.' She said, brushing off his comments. She knew that Mulder was strong and kept his fitness up. Even though he hadn't been looking after himself that well recently. That man was built well.

'May be...' Mulder said in a mumble. Scully raised her eyebrow again as she pulled her ponytail out from under her windbreaker.

'Well if you had looked after yourself a bit better in the last few months and not drank yourself into oblivion…' She muttered sarcastically, then immediately regretted it, as she wasn't sure if Mulder would take a joke about his recent depression well.

 _Especially as she had made it worse, after leaving._

But luckily, his face looked more impressed than anything.

'Wow.' He said with a shocked expression. 'You really are going to torture me about this forever aren't you?' He started. Scully shook his words off with a frustrated sigh and tried to prepare herself with the other agents. She needed to concentrate.

'Mulder, come on… get ready…'

'No, no, no, you started it..!' He said with a smirk.

The agents up ahead raised their torches to the metal door and got ready to ram it.

'Shut up Mulder.' She snapped, and Mulder reacted with a muffled, shocked laugh. He actually felt slightly aroused.

'I love it when you're mad…' He said in a low voice, leaning over towards her ear. It was uncontrollable, he couldn't help it. Plus he loved yanking her chain, and she deserved it after that comment.

Scully opened her eyes wide as she felt his breath on her face, and the tone of his voice made her heart flutter with familiar excitement.

 _This was NOT THE TIME._

'READY! 3, 2….' Agent Samuels shouted forcing Mulder and Scully to snap themselves back into reality and raise their guns and torches ahead of them.

The door crashed down with the battering rams, and they ran forward following the agents into the dark and damp warehouse.

* * *

Mulder was immediately hit by the stench of death. He nearly gagged as they entered, suddenly feeling an immediate sense of danger. He swallowed and tried to block out the smell, and glanced over at Scully who was still by his side, seemingly unfazed by the smell.

He was suddenly very aware that this was going to be a lot worse than they had imagined.

'SWEEP THE AREA! He has to be here somewhere!' Agent Samuels called out, and signaled for the two agents with head gear to advance forward. He then signaled to Mulder and Scully to go left.

They were off, scanning the area with their torches, trying to see any sign of life.

There was blood on the floor.

'Mulder!' Scully's voice cut through the stagnant air. He rushed over to her side and she was pointing her torch down on the floor ahead of her. Her wide eyes glistened in the moonlight which was pouring down from the large sky lights above in the vast ceiling. He met her eyes for a moment, then looked down at where she was pointing.

'Foot prints.' Mulder said in a low voice, then followed his torch towards a large metal door.

'In blood.' Scully remarked the obvious. Mulder nodded and turned back to the center of the room to call Agent Samuels.

'Hey! Over here!' He shouted, and Agent Samuels turned at the sound of his voice. He came running towards them.

'What is it?'

'Footprints - leading to that door. Get everybody over.' Mulder said.

Agent Samuels pressed his ear piece and called the other agents.

'Stay back, I'll lead the way.'

'No. This man is dangerous, you said so yourself.' Mulder said, stepping in front of Samuels and stopping him. Scully watched Mulder and felt her heart tug in her chest.

'Let's wait Agent Samuels. The others are coming.' Scully said.

'I have to get this guy.' Samuels said quickly. Scully sensed his ambition to impress the directors, by single-handedly taking this man down. She pursed her lips together in frustration but knew she couldn't persuade him otherwise.

'No wait, they're coming now..' Mulder said, trying to get him to stop, but Agent Samuels was now pacing ahead of them and towards the door. Mulder rushed after him, then Scully after Mulder, trying to tell him to let him go, but Mulder wasn't going to see him die on his watch.

'Hey!' He shouted and reached out to Samuels to try and grab his arm, but Samuels was already too far ahead.

Scully cried out and grabbed Mulder's arm, pulling him back towards her.

'Stop Mulder!' She shouted, and Mulder swung around to her - his wide, frustrated eyes burning down into her soul. 'Please Mulder, just stay back. He won't listen to you!' She begged.

The sounds of footsteps behind them broke the tension and they turned to see the other three agents running towards them, raising their guns towards the door.

'Hey! Samuels! Back up!' One of the heavily armoured agents called, then followed after him, but it was too late.

Samuels grabbed open the door and swung it open loudly with a heavy creak.

* * *

Mulder immediately saw it and stopped in his tracks.

Scully gasped as her vision started to make out what was behind that door, and in a knee jerk reaction she grabbed onto Mulder and with all her strength she pulled him backwards, behind a large wooden storage unit which was to the left of them.

Mulder felt Scully's hold on him and he followed her, now realising the immediate danger. He swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him and down into a crouching position behind the storage unit, trying desperately to protect her as she clung onto him for dear life.

The raging sound of burst fire snapped inches away from them and into the agents they were with.

Scully's eyes opened wide in horror. Cold, shocked tears stung her eyes as she caught sight of her fellow Agents being hit again and again by the bullets, unsheltered and out in the open.

 _They hadn't been quick enough._

* * *

 ** _Please review! :)_**

 ** _Let me know if you want more..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Mulder!'

Scully shouted out as the gun fired over them. She crouched into his chest, desperate to make sure that they hadn't been hit. She knew that the agents beside them were lying dead. She closed her eyes for a moment as the bullets continued, then finally – there was silence.

Mulder held onto her tightly as the bullets stopped. They waited, and the seconds felt like minutes. They were too scared to move. But they knew that they would have to, at some point.

Slowly, as Scully raised her eyes to Mulder's, he nodded at her and she saw it in his eyes.

 _I am going to move._

Scully felt her chest tighten with worry but she couldn't stop him, they had to do something.

Slowly, Mulder emerged from behind the wooden storage unit, edging one inch at a time, drawing his gun. He took a deep breath and swung around quickly, darting upright and pointing his gun at the door with force.

'FBI! FREEZE!' He shouted into the emptiness. In shock, he slowly realised that there was no one there. The doorway was now closed, and there was no sign of the attacker. He hesitated but then after a moment he lowered his gun slowly. Scully waited for him to tell her it was safe, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

'Scully, it's ok.' He said in a low voice, and she scrambled to her feet in response and rushed to his side, staring at the empty space in front of them in wonder.

'What the hell?' She managed.

'We've gotta get out of here.' Mulder said urgently, taking a sideway glance at the FBI agents. Scully darted towards them and started to check their pulse and injuries. She checked them one by one then looked up at Mulder with a grim face, shaking her head sadly.

'Mulder, they're all dead.'

Mulder looked away in anger, trying to block the bodies from his mind.

'Ok, we have to get out of here Scully. We're in danger.' He said again with determination, grabbing her from the bodies by the arm and pulling her to her feet. She felt his grip on her arm strong and hard, slightly painful.

'Ok, ok..!' She said in response, and brushed herself off as Mulder pulled her towards him then made his way to the door they had entered through. To his surprise again, he saw that this was also shut.

'We didn't leave that open.' Scully said under her breath, as she noticed it as well. Mulder felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest and he felt himself start to sweat. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it hard, again and again, but it wouldn't open. Exclaiming in frustration he kicked it hard, then again, and again. But there was no movement.

Scully watched as Mulder struggled and she ran over to him and started to help. But even with the two of them trying to open the door, it was no good.

'There has to be a way out.' She said, keeping herself calm. She swallowed nervously as she went to another door to the left of them. Scully shone her flashlight on it and saw it was bolted shut. She struggled with the bolt for a moment then exclaimed in frustration as she realised she needed to use her gun. Steadily, she pointed her gun at the bolt and placed her finger on the trigger…

'SCULLY!' Mulder shouted from behind her, which made her jump out of her skin. She turned to him quickly with her wide blue eyes, panic rising in her chest. To her relief he was fine, and he was making his way towards her with urgent eyes. 'We need to save our ammo.' He said, holding his hand out to her gun. 'We have no idea where that psycho is.' She looked at his worried face then back at her gun, knowing with frustration that he was right.

'But Mulder we need something to open the bolt on this door.'

'There's gotta be something around here Scully…' He said, shining his torch around their feet and making his way around the vast room.

'Ok.' She said as she watched him going around the room, on his own. She felt the need to stay by him, and she rushed over to him and caught up with him. 'Mulder, wait.' She said as she got to his side.

'What's wrong?' He asked, turning to her with concern. She paused for a moment and swallowed nervously.

'I just… don't think we should get separated right now. This place is huge.' She said in a low voice. Mulder nodded and carried on, shining his torch down into the long corners.

It was vast, with various doors leading off into other areas. This was a deserted warehouse, in the middle of nowhere. Scully reached into her pocket as they looked and brought out her phone – but there was no signal.

'Dammit.' She muttered under her breath, and walked on, shoving her phone back into her pocket. 'Have you checked your phone?' She called to Mulder, who was slightly ahead of her.

'Yeah, no signal. You?'

'Same.'

'What about Skinner, he must be in on this right? Do you know if anyone had ear pieces?' Mulder asked her. She shook her head.

'I didn't see any. Agent Samuels might have, I'll go check.' She said, turning towards the bodies. 'Stay here.' She said to Mulder, and he nodded.

Shining her flashlight down at her feet, she made her way towards them quickly, seeing the unpleasant sight ahead of her again, the blood spilling out from underneath their bodies. She grimaced in anger at the sight of them – so much wasted talent and life – and she and Mulder could have been amongst them if they hadn't moved in time. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit on her stomach, something wasn't right here, not at all.

She knew already what Mulder's paranoid mind was thinking- that this had been a set up.

'Mulder!' She called over as she checked Agent Wallace and saw it.

Mulder's flashlight turned to her and she heard him come running towards her. She pulled the piece out of his ear and pulled open Wallace's jacket, then his vest. She saw various puncture holes in it where the bullets had hit, but she knew that the blow to the head had killed him. She sighed sadly as she now unbuttoned his shirt, and found the small transmitter in his waist band, then fed it through her hands and found annoyingly that it was connected to his phone.

'No service.' She said in a frustration as she checked it, and Mulder let out a huffed sound in annoyance.

'Dammit.' He said between clenched teeth. 'This is a set up Scully! This was planned, all of it!'

'Mulder please, calm down. You don't know that. We have gotten into a very dangerous situation but we are still alive – if they had wanted to kill us they would have done already… besides it's been years since you were wanted by the FBI… since we were involved with anything like that.' She said, trying to remain calm herself. She rose to her feet and placed a hand on his arm gently. The anger and frustration in his eyes was evident. She glanced across his face and noticed that he looked nervous and beads of sweat were now falling down his face. 'We're gonna get out of here Mulder, I promise.' She said gently, and Mulder met her eyes for a moment, her strong expression calming him for a moment.

'Ok.' He said, then took a deep breath. He lowered his head. 'Let's use our guns to shoot that bolt in the door. There's nothing here to use.'

'Ok.' She said in response, and let go of his arm. They started to make their way back towards the door in the darkness, taking care where they stood. There was water and blood all around, and it was slippery.

'Do you know anything else about this guy Scully?'

'Skinner just told me that he is a wanted man, and we are to join the team to arrest him. He wanted you to question him, because he thought you could help.' She said.

'But I don't know anything about him. Why tell you and not me Scully? This doesn't add up, are you sure it was Skinner?' He asked but quickly felt foolish as she glared at him with angry eyes, and shone her torch in his face. Her searched him questioningly, her eyebrow raising again. 'Look I know, I didn't mean that you…' He started with difficulty. Then sighed as he saw her look intensify. 'I mean did he tell you face to face or over the phone? Email?'

'Over the phone Mulder.' She said dryly. 'What are you saying? That I don't know what Skinner sounds like?'

'No Scully, you know that's not what I mean.' He said with frustration. Scully sighed.

'You think I was fooled? It sounded like Skinner to me Mulder.'

'May be Scully, I.. I don't know.' He said bashfully, trying to save himself from this hole he had dug. 'Look, don't look at me like that. They are very clever people you know...'

'Mulder please, forget it. We need to get out of here.' She said under her breath. Mulder nodded and let her win this one. She clicked her gun and pointed it at the bolt as they now faced the door. She aimed and…

'Wait!' Mulder shouted, reaching his hand out towards her again. She gasped in shock and lowered her weapon quickly, sighing breathlessly in frustration at him.

'What Mulder!?' She exclaimed in annoyance as she turned to him.

But Mulder was now grabbing her and pulling her towards the near corner of the room, and she shouted out in frustration as he forced her down to her hands and knees. She cried out in shock as she felt her hands graze the floor as the unexpected movement made it difficult to break the fall.

'Mul-!' She exclaimed in shock, but he didn't respond. He jumped down over her and she felt his body weight fall over her. She then realised that he was sheltering her again. She frowned in frustration as she didn't feel the need for this.

'Mulder? What the hell?' She cried out in annoyance from underneath him, but Mulder was quick to quiet her.

'Shhh Scully! I can hear footsteps!' He whispered into her ear, and brought his hand around to her lips, pressing against them, and now the urgency of his actions became clear. She paused, held her breath and tried to keep quiet, then she heard it too.

She felt fear trickle up her spine and she closed her eyes.

 _He was coming back for them._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**

 ** _More to come_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'Now you SHUT UP AND GET OVER THERE!'

Mulder heard the man's shouts from a distance. He was getting nearer to them, and someone was with him. There was a sound of a struggle. Mulder's heart beat loudly in his chest and he pulled Scully closer, placing his cheek on her back. He listened to her quickening breathing and he held her tighter, trying to reassure her it was all right.

* * *

Scully felt Mulder hold her tighter and she blinked back scared tears as she heard the gruff voice of the man who she could only think could be the murderer. He had someone with him and he was forcing them to do what he said. She desperately wanted to help the poor person, but she knew if they gave themselves up now it would mean certain death. They knew what he was capable of.

'STOP CRYING FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU MAKE ME SICK!' He man roared.

And then Mulder heard it – the unmistakable sound of a girl sobbing, terrified for her life. He tightened in anger, he wanted to help her. He felt Scully tense below him also, knowing she was feeling the same thing.

* * *

 _Don't go after her Mulder, please…_

She begged to herself as she felt him tighten around her. Scully was terrified that Mulder would give up their location as he was always a hero. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on how far away they were from them. They were hidden in the shadows, for now. But it was only a matter of time…

'Please…. Please… just let me go…' Scully heard the girl beg for her life. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she realised just how terrified the girl was from the tone of her voice. She felt Mulder bury his face into her hair and she begged him with her mind to stay put. She could tell that he was struggling.

'They came to save you, but I KILLED THEM ALL!' The man said madly, then the girl started to cry. Scully shook her head in anger and frustration and she slowly turned around to Mulder, to see if she could meet his gaze.

But his head was hung low. She reached around and felt her heart overcome her actions as she grabbed for his hand. Reaching it, she squeezed it tightly, as if she could tell him in that action how much she loved and cared for him, and that she wanted to tell him that she understood what he was feeling, but it was too dangerous to act on it… not until they knew they had a chance…

'Why have you done this to me! WHY!' The girl screamed now, her voice echoing all over the room.

'Because you need to be fixed. I have told you already, you all needed to be fixed.'

'I don't need to be fixed! There's nothing wrong with me you bastard!' She screamed back at his absurd words in frustration.

'I'm going to leave you now, and when I come back you'd better be ready.' Mulder and Scully heard the man say in a dreadful tone, as if he was preparing for something unimaginable to happen when he returned. Scully felt herself breathe short and sharp breaths, the heaviness of Mulder was bearing down on her. He seemed to notice, and he shifted slightly so that less of his weight was on her back. He squeezed her hand back now, firmly.

They waited as he left the room, the large door slamming behind him and they heard the sound of a lock banging into place. And then they were left again in the darkness and the silence, however they were now very aware that there was someone with them that needed their help.

After a few seconds, when Mulder couldn't bear it any longer, he pulled away from Scully and edged forward out of the shadows, scrambling to his feet and raising his gun ahead of him.

Scully gasped in surprise as he left her, and she quickly got upright and watched as he made his way over the woman. Scully swallowed nervously and clicked her own gun into place again, holding it steady in front of her. They were now blind – it was pitch black and only the glimpse of moonlight gave them any vision.

They both knew that putting the flashlights on again so soon would be risky, so they tried their best to solider on. Mulder glanced back to her and made out the shape of her figure as his eyes adjusted slowly.

She saw him turn and she made her way towards him, holding out her free hand and grabbing onto his vest. They didn't say a word as Scully held onto him. When he was sure she was with him, they edged forward again, not leaving each other's side.

 _They needed to help the girl._

'Who's… who's there!?'

Her terrified voice echoed across the walls and up to the sky and Scully froze. How could she hear them? They had tried so hard to be quiet – they didn't want to risk anything.

'Who are you? Where are you?' She pleaded again, her voice wavering. Mulder took a deep breath and went for it.

'Please, don't be scared. We're here to help you.' He said in an urgent whisper. Scully froze as she heard him speak, her stomach rising into her throat.

To her relief, the girl didn't scream or shout in fear. The only sound Scully could hear was her heavy breathing.

'I… I don't understand… please… tell me who you are..?' She said between tears. Scully felt her heart skip a beat as the panic rose in her chest. She didn't like this at all.

'We're from the FBI.' Mulder whispered again. 'Please, be quiet. You have to keep your voice down, or he'll hear us!'

'The FBI?!' She now replied in a whisper. 'Oh, thank god. Please… you've got to help me.'

'Where are you?' Scully heard herself whisper frantically.

'Over here, in the middle of the room.'

Mulder took a deep breath and got out his flashlight, to Scully's horror. Scully couldn't help herself as she saw him reach for it. She pulled Mulder back to face her and he saw her wide eyes fill him with dread.

'Scully, it's ok. I just need to see where she is, then I'll turn it off.' He whispered urgently to her. Scully wasn't happy with his decision, but she knew he was right. They needed to help her.

'I'm gonna turn my flashlight on. Just so I can find you.' Mulder whispered to the woman as he turned away from Scully and switched it on. He couldn't see anyone.

'Over here!' The woman whispered urgently as she saw the beam of light cutting through the dark, and Mulder shone it in the direction of her voice. He still couldn't see her. Scully was now by Mulder's side as she frantically tried to spot her as well. 'To your left! Over here!'

And then the flashlight shone over her.

Scully's mouth opened in shock as she saw the view in front of her.

The poor girl should have been dead from the extent of her injuries and mistreatment. From what Scully could see with her medical eye, she had been badly beaten and was very weak - like she hadn't eaten for days. Scully felt the sickening feeling return to her as she saw the girl's horrendous expression.

It was one of horror and desperation, like she'd never seen before. She grabbed onto Mulder's arm instinctively and he glanced over at her with concern. He looked at Scully sadly as her saw her eyes glisten with angry tears, mirroring his own feelings.

'Oh god…' He stuttered under his breath, unsure how to react. 'We're coming to help.' Mulder managed, as the girl started to cry at the sight of them.

'Shhh It's all right, we're gonna get you out of here.' Scully said, her voice cracking with emotion, and she launched towards the girl, her Doctor's instinct now kicking in.

* * *

 ** _Please Review! You guys keep me going, thanks for the reviews so far._**

 ** _More to come XxX_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  


'Does this hurt?' She asked the girl as she pressed against her bloodied side. The girl winced and nodded in response, clearly in distress. 'I'm sorry, I won't be much longer.'

'How bad is she Scully?' Mulder pressed.

'She needs a hospital, there's only so much I can do.' She said, shaking her head anxiously. The girl's lower lip trembled with emotion as she fought back tears.

'Please help me, I wanna go home.' She said, her voice wavering. Mulder knelt down beside them and looked at her sympathetically.

'And you will. I will get you home.' He said firmly.

'What's your name?' Scully asked gently.

'Katherine.' She said in a small voice. Scully glanced over at Mulder and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

'That's my middle name, we have something in common.' She said with a reassuring smile as she continued to check her. Katherine looked into Scully's eyes for a second.

'Really?' She asked.

'Yes.' Scully said kindly. 'This is Agent Mulder, and I'm Agent Scully. We're here to help you. I'm a doctor so I am going to take care of you, OK?' She said with another soft smile, and Mulder watched as she tended to her. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he was very aware that they didn't have much time.

'Look, we need to get out of here.' He said to Scully, who now looked at him with focused eyes. 'I'm gonna shoot that door. I'll help you move her.' And with one quick movement, he helped Scully get Katherine to her feet. She exclaimed in pain as they moved her, but they had to carry on. They slowly made their way across the wet floor towards the other side of the huge room, near the door with the bolt. Scully held her upright and took Katherine's weight on herself as Mulder pointed his gun at the bolt. He took one deep breath then fired.

* * *

The sound was deafening in the room. It filled every corner and echoed around and around.

Scully's eyes darted around in panic, terrified that they had alerted the man to their presence. She felt her heart skip a beat as Katherine fell into her, her body weakening. She struggled slightly but managed to keep her with her, holding her firmly.

Mulder felt the sweat run down his face as he knew that this was their last chance. He must have heard that, it was only a matter of time…

He launched himself towards the door and pulled off the broken lock, scrambling with it in his hands, feeling Scully's eyes burning into his back as he grabbed hold of the heavy door and pushed it open slowly, using all his strength. He grunted in frustration as he battled against it. It was so heavy. He wondered if it had been opened at all for years.

'Mulder?' She urged, feeling the nerves and fear take over. She heard her heart pound loudly in her head.

'I know, I know..' Mulder said between gritted teeth as he forced it open. He finally gave it one last push and it slid open revealing another room of darkness. He felt disappointment wash over him as he looked inside, not sure whether it would take them to the outside world but at least it was a start, and it was somewhere to hide.

'MULDER!' Scully exclaimed louder, the fear now evident in her voice. Mulder looked over at her with a start to check if she was all right. She was glaring at him with wide, desperate eyes. He felt his heart call out for her as she struggled with Katherine's limp body and he ran towards her, taking Katherine in his arms.

'Go!' He said to Scully urgently. She nodded and ran into the room, disappearing into the deep blackness.

Suddenly, Mulder heard an angry voice from behind him. He opened his eyes wide with shock and felt his stomach flip in panic as he realised that the man was back in the room with them, and he sounded like he knew that Katherine was gone.

'WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!' He roared from behind Mulder.

Mulder pulled Katherine towards him and up into a carrying position in both arms. He ran towards the open door and into the darkness, and in the panic he nearly ran into Scully.

She stopped him in surprise and held her arms up in a barrier, trying to get him to stop before he knocked her down.

'Stop Mulder!' She exclaimed, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'SCULLY! CLOSE THE DOOR!' He shouted in frustration and worry. But he watched as Scully's expression changed to fear as she looked over his shoulder and out the open door behind him. She swallowed nervously as Mulder glared at her. 'NOW SCULLY!' He shouted, and she ran across the room, towards the door.

* * *

She felt the adrenaline kick in as she reached the heavy door and she grabbed the handle tight. But to her horror, she could see the man striding towards her angrily. She made out his figure, it was tall and lank. She suddenly felt a wave of terror come over her as he caught her eye in the dark, and she froze for a second, all the air leaving her.

But she had to close the door.

Mulder was shouting behind her to _CLOSE IT NOW_!

She forced all of her weight against it as the man neared her, his angry shouts filling her ears. Scully felt her own brow get wet with sweat as her body registered the danger.

'SCULLY!' Mulder was shouting from behind her. She felt his cries fill her with dread.

With another strong push, she desperately tried to close the door, but even Mulder had struggled to open it, so this wasn't going to be easy. She still had another few inches to go, and if she didn't shut and lock it completely, the man would be able to overpower her immediately.

'MULDER! I NEED HELP!' She screamed as she realised that she couldn't do it alone. She turned her brilliant blue eyes to Mulder who was already running towards her in the darkness, and as if in slow motion, he reached her side and together they heaved the door shut, just as the man reached it and banged on the other side.

Mulder and Scully gritted their teeth as they used all their strength to overpower him as he pushed against the other side.

'Scully! The lock!' Mulder managed, and she glanced down quickly to see the end of it protruding out on her side. She slammed it with her hand, making pain soar through her hand as the heavy metal hit into her palm hard, but she blocked it out.

Mulder saw it move and helped push it through the latch, and together they finally pushed it all the way in, locking themselves inside.

Exhaustion washed over them. Mulder turned and placed his back against the door and took deep, painful breaths, Scully pushed herself away from the door and placed her hands on her knees, doubling over to regain her breath.

They steadied themselves, breathing heavily together.

Scully raised her head slowly and met Mulder's eyes, and they looked at each other for a moment in relief as they appreciated that they were still alive, and more importantly, still together.

* * *

 **Please review! :) More to come**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mulder reached out his hand for Scully as he pulled away from the door, and placed it on her shoulder gently.

'You ok Scully?' He asked when he had finally got his breath back.

'Yeah… I'm ok.' She said softly, glancing her eyes over Mulder's face, checking to see if he was.

'It's only a matter of time before..' He said with dread, his voice breaking off as the man banged on the door, over and over again. It was loud, and it was frightening. Scully jumped as he banged particularly loud suddenly.

'It's ok. We're gonna find a way out.' Mulder said, reassuring her as he saw her reaction. She nodded and turned to face Katherine who was on the floor, huddled into herself.

'Katherine, we need to keep moving.' Scully said sympathetically as she went over to her with Mulder, and knelt down to her level.

'I can't… I'm so tired..' She said weakly, her eyes brimming with sad tears. Scully looked at her with concern and then back at Mulder.

'Mulder, she needs to rest.' Scully said in a whisper, trying not to alarm Katherine. Mulder frowned in frustration as he was torn. 'You go look, I'll stay with her.'

'No Scully, I'm not leaving you.' Mulder said firmly. Scully looked away from him for a moment as the look of concern and determination in his eyes took her breath away.

'Mulder, it's ok.' She said softly. 'Just hurry, please.'

There was a silence between them as Mulder considered this.

'I don't like this… not one bit.' Mulder finally said with dread, but he knew that she was right. She needed to stay with Katherine, as her condition was worsening. Mulder sighed and pulled himself away from Scully regretfully, and shone his torch ahead of him as he made his way deeper into the darkness.

* * *

'How long have you two been together?' Katherine said in a raspy voice, as Scully lay her down on the cold floor. Scully frowned in amused confusion at her comment, then pulled her FBI jacket off and lay it underneath Katherine's body, then pulled it around her to keep her warm.

Pulling her arms into the jacket, Scully then zipped it up to the top.

'What do you mean?' She asked with a small grin. Katherine's eyes were closed.

'You and... Agent Mulder. You're a... couple, right?' She said weakly.

Scully swallowed down the overwhelming wave of emotion that had just crashed over her.

'Erm… no… actually… we aren't. We just work together..' She said awkwardly. Katherine's eyes opened slightly.

'Really? But, you were a couple?' She replied. Scully let out a small, embarrassed laugh. She couldn't believe that this poor, dying girl wanted to discuss her and Mulder's private life.

'Yes.' Scully said simply, and looked down at Katherine with concern. 'But don't worry, we still like each other very much. That's why we're still partners, we are the best of friends, and we always look after each other. But right now, our main concern is you and getting you out of here.' Scully said as she checked over her injuries again. Katherine was bleeding heavily on her side. She couldn't quite work out what tool the man had used on her, but his brutal handiwork made her very angry.

'Oh… that's good…' Katherine said in a weakening voice, and closed her eyes again. Scully felt her chest tighten with worry and she held onto her hand tightly.

'Stay with me Katherine. Stay with me.' She begged her, as she laced her fingers around her wrist, keeping tabs on her weak pulse.

* * *

Mulder looked back at Scully and Katherine. He could just about make them out, Scully's flash light was shining across the floor.

He edged further forward when he was happy that they were still in his vision, and swung his flash light around the walls and the floors. There was nothing here, just the same old dark, damp, depressing sights he had seen already.

He felt the panic and anger start to fill his chest again as he looked around.

 _They had to get out of there._

Then he saw something.

It was a staircase.

 _Yes_ it was a staircase, and it _led up_ , he noticed as he ran towards it, to a door with a _window_.

He let out a happy laugh as he saw the starry sky through the window of the door.

It was the _way out._

'SCULLY!' He called as he ran back towards them, following Scully's flashlight as a marker.

Scully looked up as she heard his voice, and saw the distant figure of him running towards her.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed, and rose to her feet. A few seconds later he was by her side, grinning from ear to ear.

'I've found it. The way out. Come on, let's go.' He gushed, and looked down at Katherine, who was now lying as if asleep on the ground. Mulder felt his heart call out for her as he feared the worse.

Scully saw it on his face as he looked at her, and she placed a hand on his forearm gently.

'It's ok, she's still alive. But we have to act fast.' Scully said gently, and Mulder nodded in relief at her words.

They bent down and lifted Katherine up into their arms, carrying her between them.

But just as they started to make their way towards the direction Mulder had come from, they heard a sickening bang from behind them, and they immediately knew what it was.

'Mulder?' Scully asked, her voice rising in panic. Mulder looked at her in horror.

He was firing the gun at the door, the same gun he had used before. There was no time to think.

'SCULLY! RUN!' He roared, and they took off as fast as they could, Katherine's limp body in their arms between them.

 _They ran for their lives._

* * *

Scully was struggling.

Mulder saw her struggle to run and hold Katherine's legs at the same time, and he knew he had to carry her himself. It was the only way.

'Scully! Let go!' He shouted over the bangs of the bullets puncturing the heavy door. It was only a matter of seconds before they started to break through.

'NO!' She shouted in shock, frowning at him in disbelief.

'It's ok! I've got her!' He shouted, and before she could say no again, he had pulled her body towards him and he lifted her over his shoulders and placed her on his back, holding her in place.

'Mulder!' Scully exclaimed in panic as she feared that Mulder would be slower now that he had the extra weight on him. Tears stung her eyes as she looked over at him with worry.

'It's ok Scully! Go! Go!' He shouted, and she felt her heart break as she tore herself away from him, running as fast as she could, ahead.

'Come on Mulder!' She shouted, as Mulder was slightly behind her. She shone her flashlight ahead of her as she reached the stair case and glanced up at the door at the top, with the moonlight shining through the window. It was a sight for sore eyes.

'Up there Scully! That's it!' He exclaimed, but then to Scully's horror, as she glanced back at Mulder, she saw him cry out in pain and double over as the bullets had apparently gotten through the door, as one hit him square in the back of the calf, and he collapsed down in pain, his leg giving way underneath him.

Her scream rang through the dark room.

'MULDEEEER!'

* * *

 **Please review! Hope you are enjoying it :)**

 **More to come soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Scully raced towards him instinctively, although she knew it was dangerous. She couldn't stop herself. She needed to get to him.

'MULDER!' She shouted desperately, reaching towards him as she clambered down the steps. He was bent down on one knee, Katherine was falling down from his shoulders as he struggled to hold onto her. Scully reached them and grabbed Katherine up and away from him and placed her on the bottom step, out of the line of fire.

She felt her heart racing in her chest and scared tears stung her eyes as she looked at Mulder grimacing in pain. He was struggling to get up and out of danger, the bullets whipping around them and into the walls…

'MULDER!' She shouted again, and placed her arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards her. She dodged another bullet and swallowed in panic as she felt the threat around her. She needed to get Mulder out of the way.

He was stronger with her helping him, and together they managed to get towards the steps, Scully forcing Mulder to stay down as she grabbed her gun.

'Scully! No!' Mulder cried out as he saw her get ready to fire, knowing how dangerous that would be. But she was determined, and she was now really angry. She took cover behind the wall and waited until the firing died down. She took a deep breath then pushed herself out from the wall and fired around the corner at the man, seven rounds one after another, aiming into the darkness as well as she could. She wasn't sure if she was hitting him or not, but she had to try.

One clip gone.

Her gun echoed around the room, the bright burst of light erupting from it as she fired.

 _Silence._

* * *

Scully ran back towards Mulder, who was now back on his feet - one foot. The other had no weight on it.

He was trying to help Katherine up the steps. Scully grabbed onto him and desperately tried to help, heaving Katherine up the steps one at a time, Mulder hopping behind.

'Did you get him?' Mulder asked breathlessly.

'I don't know. I doubt it.' Scully said with dread. She heaved Katherine up the last few steps as they reached the door. 'Open it Scully, I'll cover you.' He said in a low voice from behind her, clicking his own gun into place and aiming it back towards the bottom of the stairs. It was so dark down there it was difficult to see, but he was ready to shoot as soon as he saw movement. Scully glanced back at him with wide, worried eyes, unsure whether he should be doing this in his condition.

'Mulder, you're losing a lot of blood…' She started sadly, her heart aching with worry as she saw the pool of blood underneath his foot. Mulder ignored her and pushed the thoughts from her mind.

'Hurry!'

'All right, I'm doing it now.' She said, scrambling with the lock, hot tears stinging her eyes as Katherine leant against the door weakly, her eyes closing. 'Katherine! Stay with me!' Scully begged, glancing over at her pale face.

'Scully! Hurry!' Mulder shouted, then his gun was firing, and Scully smashed the lock with her gun, again and again, desperate for it to break open. She pulled back in annoyance as it wouldn't budge then fired at it, her final resort, and to her happiness the lock fell apart and crashed onto the floor.

'Mulder!' She called, alerting him and grabbed the handle. With one big push she managed to force it open, and the welcoming fresh air powered over her and through her hair, filling her lungs deliciously.

Scully powered out of the door and grabbed Katherine in her arms, pulling her out onto the cold grass. She laid her down gently but then looked up in panic as she heard Mulder's gun firing over and over. She felt a cold tear run down her cheek as she feared for his life, and she ran back towards the door grabbing the handle and pulling it open with a crash.

'MULDER!' She shouted as she opened the door and saw him, bent over and sat on the top of the stairs, his head hung low, his eyes closed.

'Mulder? Are you ok?'

* * *

She bent down to him and felt her heart break at the sight of his pain. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she pulled him towards her and raised a hand to his head, checking his temperature. She noticed that he was shaking.

'Mulder? Mulder talk to me.' She begged gently, frowning in concern and worry as she checked him over, placing her hand on his cheek, feeling his clammy skin.

She needed to know if he had got him, but Mulder wasn't talking. She lowered her eyes down the steps, wary that he was still down there. She placed one of her hands on her gun and held it there.

'Mulder?' She asked again with concern, keeping her eyes focused on the deep blackness ahead. She needed to get Mulder out of there.

'He's gone.' He finally said weakly, his voice low and monotone. Scully glanced back at Mulder and searched his exhausted features. 'He's gone Scully.' He said, and closed his eyes. Scully took a large breath of relief and squeezed Mulder into her tightly.

'Let's get out of here.' She said forcefully, then with all of her strength she had left, she was pulling him upright. He exclaimed in pain and placed a hand on his stomach, doubling over.

Scully frowned in shocked confusion as she saw his reaction. Was he hurt somewhere else now?

'Mulder?' She pressed as she pulled him out of the doorway and felt his weight against her. She slammed the door shut with her foot, exclaiming in the effort and hearing it bang shut to her satisfaction. She managed to lead them outside, and got him over to Katherine. She laid him down on the grass beside her.

'Mulder, are you hurt anywhere else? Here?' She asked.

Scully went down to her knees and bent down over him and placed her hand on his stomach. He flinched and pulled away from her as she touched him. She felt great worry flow over her as she saw his complexion whiten, he was clearly in shock. She needed to examine him, something wasn't right.

'God dammit, just hang on.' She barked with emotion, looking down at them both. Mulder was still concious but clearly in pain, but Katherine was fading away. She needed help right away.

She reached into her FBI jacket pocket and brought out her phone. Holding it up to the sky she saw a beam of signal. 'Thank god.' She said under her breath, then dialled Skinner's number.

'Sir? Yes this is Scully, I need help immediately. Can you track where I am?' She asked forcefully, glancing nervously around the vast open space they were now in.

She still wasn't sure what Mulder had meant by _'He's gone.'_

 _Gone where? Dead gone? Or vanished gone?_

They were exposed here. She needed them to hide. But Mulder was losing blood, and Katherine was in no fit state to move.

'Ok yes, I need help Sir, Mulder's been shot and is losing blood, and I have a young woman – late teens may be early twenties in a serious condition. She's going to die if we don't get her to a hospital.' She said, exasperated. 'No Sir, I have no idea where I am.. do you?' She snapped with frustration. There was a pause as Skinner spoke again. 'I need help Sir, right now… _please_..' She said, realising that she was now begging as she looked down at Mulder with worry.

Skinner mentioned something about Agent Samuels. Scully choked back tears as the realisation of the situation finally hit her hard, as she remembered the carnage.

'Sir… they're _all dead_.' She said with dread. It was difficult to say the words. 'Mulder and I are the only ones left…' Her voice broke off as Skinner's reaction stopped her. She pulled the phone away from her ear and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Blinking back angry tears, Scully tried to pull herself together.

* * *

 **Thanks! Hope you like it, sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been so busy :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She was back at Mulder's side as soon as she put down the phone. Kneeling down next to him she placed a hand on his shoulder as he held his stomach tight, his face twisted in pain. She frowned with concern and confusion, and squeezed his shoulder gently, trying to reassure him.

'Mulder, what's wrong?' She urged gently.

'I'm ok…' He breathed, 'Katherine needs your help more than me Scully..' He said between gritted teeth.

'I know, I just want to know what's wrong..' She asked, looking across at Katherine who was lying motionless. She sighed an exasperated sigh, she knew that there was hardly anything she could do for her, but her doctor instincts were going overdrive, and she felt torn between the need to help both of them.

She hated seeing him like this, and she couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

'Mulder, Skinner is sending a team, but we have to keep moving. I have to keep us hidden.' She said, pulling herself away from him and towards Katherine, then checking her pulse. Scully glanced back at the door with worry as she imagined him bursting through it, gun loaded and _shooting all three of them where they sat.._

She managed to find Katherine's pulse, and to her relief she opened her eyes slightly and met her gaze.

'Katherine? We're out now. You have to stay with us…' She said strongly, holding onto her hand tightly. She heard Mulder grimace in pain again and glanced up at him quickly with worry, her brow furrowing with concern. Her heart raced, the fear trickling up her spine. She needed to move, now.

'Mulder, we have to get out of here. Can you get up?' She asked, hot tears stinging her eyes.

'I… I think so..' He managed, then started to try to get to his feet, but Scully was already with him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet, he struggled on his shot leg again and cried out in agony. Scully opened her mouth in shock and helped him steady himself.

'Mulder, be careful.' She said with worry. She saw the blood continue to leave him, and she knew she had to patch up that wound as soon as possible. She just had to get them to safety, _now._ 'Mulder I know it hurts, I know, and I'm going to have a look at you as soon as we get somewhere sheltered.'

'I'm ok Scully…' He said, trying to remain strong. She knew he wasn't, she admired his chivalry but she knew better. She nodded, letting him keep his pride, and looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded as he read her mind and let her go over to Katherine, desperately trying to keep his balance. She ran over to her as quick as she could, her heart breaking as she left Mulder, but she had to stay strong.

'Katherine? Katherine wake up.' She said urgently, shaking her awake. 'We have to move now honey, just stay with me.' She said gently, then before Katherine could react, she was grabbing her up in her arms and picking her up, using all of her strength. Luckily, Katherine was light, because of her condition.

'Scully, you go on ahead..' Mulder said weakly, stumbling on his feet. Scully froze and blinked at him, she didn't want to leave him. 'It's ok Scully, you can't help both of us. Get her somewhere… safe..' He said between breaths.

'But Mulder..' She started, her heart smashing into pieces again. She felt tears coat her throat.

'No Scully, just go.' He said in a low voice, and slowly got down onto the ground again, stretching his leg out before him in pain, flinching as it moved across the grass.

'I'll be right back.' Scully said sadly. 'Do you have your gun?'

'It's right here.' He said between gritted teeth as he leant over and picked it up from the ground. 'One bullet left… lucky huh?' He said with a forced smile. Scully shook her head in sad disbelief, even in times like this he would try and make light of the situation.

'Stay here Mulder, I'll be right back, I promise.' She said, her voice cracking with emotion as she left him sitting on the ground, doubled over in pain.

She turned away from him and felt the tears roll down her cheeks, the sobs threatening to erupt from her chest.

* * *

Mulder held his stomach as he felt he agony take over. The man had done something to him, he knew it. He had _felt it_ , as he had glared at him.

 _God dammit, not now._

He kept his eyes on the door ahead of him, he had shot him a few times but he wasn't sure if he had killed him. It had been so dark in there, and his head had been all over the place.

 _But what the hell had he done to him?_

Why had Skinner sent them here?

He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt himself weakening, he felt as if all the blood had been drained from his body. His leg was now going numb, and his stomach hurt like hell.

 _What the hell had he done to him?!_

He waited for Scully to return and kept hold of his gun tight. He needed to stay conscious.

* * *

Scully lay Katherine down.

She had found a sheltered area with trees and bushes surrounding it. It would be somewhere where they could wait out the night, but hopefully they wouldn't have to, she thought, glancing at her watch nervously, catching her breath.

Katherine looked up at her with cold, scared eyes. Scully was taken aback as she reached over and grabbed her arm.

'You have to save him.' She said suddenly, her eyes burning into Scully's. Scully gasped in shock and confusion, was she talking about Mulder?

'He's going to be fine, you're going to be fine..' Scully said, trying to calm her.

'No, you don't understand. He's got it now, he _gave it_ to him.' Katherine said to her urgently, her voice full of dread. Scully felt a sickening in her stomach as she tried to process this, she thought Katherine was delirious and in shock, but she couldn't help but feel panic creep through her veins. _There was something about the way she was looking at her.._

'Katherine, please just rest..' Scully said, brushing off her words.

'No! You have to save him, he did it to me, now he's done it to him!' She said, fear etched across her face. Scully felt the fear and worry for Mulder take over and she blinked back tears as she pulled away from Katherine and ran as fast as she could back to him.

* * *

'Mulder!' She called out as she reached him, pushing the tears away from her cheeks. She had no idea what Katherine had said to her, but she knew from Mulder's face and pain that something was wrong, something had happened to him while she had been outside.

She crouched down to him and placed her hands on his arms, trying to get him to focus on her face. But his eyes were all over the place, darting about madly. Scully frowned in concern as she placed her hand on his cold and sweaty cheek, trying to steady his eyes to hers. Slowly he managed to find her, and she forced a gentle, reassuring smile.

'Mulder..' She cooed softly. 'I'm here.. I'm here.'

'Scully..' He gasped, his eyes filling with relief. She saw tears brimming in his vision. He looked so lost and helpless. 'Thank god..' He said, lowering his head bashfully. Reaching up to his hair she brushed it away from his forehead then placed her hand back on his cheek. 'Where am I?' He suddenly blurted out weakly. Scully felt her heart skip a beat with dread, surely he couldn't have forgotten in such a short space of time. What was going on?

'Mulder, you're delirious. Come with me, everything is gonna be fine.' She gushed lovingly, desperately trying to calm him down. She needn't worry about his momentary amnesia, she just needed to get him to safety.

He raised his eyes to hers again and she was struck by the look she had seen a few times before, he was so lost and frightened.

'What…? What happened? God Scully, it hurts…' He said, doubling over in pain again. Scully was hit with worry and blinked back frustrated tears. But she had to keep it together.

'We have to go. NOW Mulder.' She begged forcefully, trying to get him back with her. He nodded numbly then she finally managed to help him up to his feet as best as she could. Scully held onto him and supported his weight and she heaved him forward, holding him tightly. She had done this before, she could do it again.

Slowly but surely, they made their way to the shelter.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks xxxx ;)**

 ** _Mulder & Scully forever_ **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

'Mulder, you have to lie down. I need you to lie down Mulder..!' She said forcefully as he tried to push her off, as she led him down into a sitting position, then tried to push him onto his back. He was looking at Katherine with wide, worried eyes.

'What happened to her? Who is she Scully?' He asked in a voice laced with emotion. Scully felt the worry hit her again as she couldn't believe he had lost his memory so fast.

'Mulder?' She started, her voice breaking off as tears laced her throat. She swallowed them down and carried on. 'You really don't remember? What happened to you in there?'

'I… I don't know Scully, I can't remember anything..' He said, turning to her, his wide eyes confused and lost. She tilted her head to the side in compassion and looked at him for a moment, knowing that this was not the time to question him. He was confused, and in shock, and he was losing blood.

'Mulder it's ok. Don't worry, I'm sorry.' She said softly, placing a hand on his. 'I need to have a look at your wound.'

'Check her Scully, she needs help.' He said weakly. Scully sighed and turned around to Katherine.

'Katherine? Are you still with me? Talk to me Katherine.' She called over to her.

'You need to save him, you _have_ to save him.' Katherine's ghostly voice came from behind her, sending a chill up her spine.

'What's happened to him Katherine? What's wrong with my partner?' Scully begged tearfully as she moved towards her, checking her pulse again. She still felt it, and to her surprise it was getting stronger. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Of course, I told you. He did it to me, now he's done it to him.'

'WHAT!?' Scully demanded, feeling the anger start to take over, but Katherine was taken aback by her sudden change of tone and she flinched away from her. Scully immediately felt guilty, but she couldn't help it - her emotions were all over the place.

 _And she needed to help Mulder._

Making her way back to him quickly, she grabbed hold of the bottom of his trousers, then ripped them open over the wound. She exposed the blood and damage and grimaced as he saw the gun shot, it had hit him hard and the bone was exposed.

'Arghh Scully, easy on that.' He said between gritted teeth as she touched it softly, prising the skin apart to expose the bullet. Mulder cried out again in pain as she tried to prise it out.

'I'm sorry Mulder, I'm sorry..' She called out over him, tears threatening to fall again at his pain. 'Oh god Mulder, you need surgery on this leg.' She said, sighing heavily and falling back down onto the grass. She lowered her head in defeat for a moment and then looked up again at him as she heard him cry out in pain again. She opened her blue eyes wide in shock as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. 'Mulder? What's wrong, let me see.' She said, moving up his body and placing a hand on his shoulder, then placing her other hand on his arm that was clutching his stomach, trying to pull it away so she could examine him.

'No…' He groaned helplessly. Scully reached around his shoulders and pulled him close to her, trying to calm him down. Mulder fell into her body willingly, and she felt the familiar warmth of his strong figure against hers and felt her passion for him run like a current from her body.

Blinking herself back into reality and away from the bliss, she cleared her throat and looked down at his chest.

'Mulder, let me see.'

'No Scully, she needs more help. You have to help her.' He said, still clutching his stomach.

'There's nothing I can do for her now Mulder. My priority is you..' She started, her voice breaking again as tears threatened to fall with her words. His body was so warm against hers, it felt like home. 'Mulder, you're my partner _and my priority is you_.' Her heart skipped a beat. 'What's wrong, why won't you let me see?'

'Hurts… hurts Scully..' He mumbled.

'I know it does, but you have to let me see Mulder.' She begged now, and decided she would have to make him show her. Spinning around to face him, she pushed his arms back from his stomach and pinned them to his side for a moment, exposing his bullet proof vest and t-shirt under his open jacket. Mulder looked at her with shocked surprise and she met his gaze.

'Trust me Mulder.' She said gently, her eyes meeting his as he glared into her soul, his frightened look breaking her heart. She hated seeing him so vulnerable.

'I'm sorry.' He croaked, then looked as if he was about to cry. Scully felt his hold against her arms loosen as he gave into her, and his face crumbled in sadness. She gasped in surprise as he faltered right in front of her eyes.

Scully wanted to pull him into a hug, but she needed to check him fast.

She pulled his vest open in a quick rip, then pushed his t-shirt up, exposing his bare torso. She swallowed as she saw his all too familiar six pack and chest hair. She felt a tingle of arousal flow over her and she blinked, trying to shake it off. She never got tired of seeing the wonder if this man's body, even at his age he was still in such good shape – _but now she had to concentrate on helping him_.

'Ok Mulder, let me know where it hurts.' She said breathlessly, and placed a hand on his stomach, pressing gently. He didn't flinch.

She moved her hand further to the left and pushed gently, and he didn't react again. Moving her hand further up about an inch above his belly button, she pressed again and Mulder erupted in pain, crying out in agony.

Scully gasped, feeling all the air escape her lungs as he cried out in pain, and she raised her hands up in defeat and tried to calm him down, but he kept crying out.

By her visual examination, she couldn't see any entry wound or sign of trauma on him, and she felt panicked as she couldn't work it out.

'What the hell happened Mulder? Tell me!' She blurted out frantically, blinking back tears as she watched him fall about in pain. 'Mulder! Mulder please… please stop… just calm down…!' She pleaded, his cries piercing her ears painfully.

It was as if her heart was being ripped from chest. She shook her head and decided to do what she could, and patch up his leg. Using his ripped trousers, she pulled the material apart and wrapped it around his wound tightly.

Mulder's cries started to die down. Scully looked up at him and her emotions ran into overdrive as she realised that he seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness. He was passing out.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you guys,**

 **What's happened to Mulder? :(**

 **XxXxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, and swiped it up to her ear frantically.

'Scully?' She said urgently, her hand placed on Mulder's rising and falling chest as he slipped out of consciousness in front her eyes.

'Scully, where are you?' Skinner's voice was panicked, and she felt relief wash over her as she heard him.

'Sir!' She exclaimed, tears rolling down her face as she looked down at Mulder again, who lay still and silent, his eyes closed. She glanced over at Katherine and saw that she was actually improving. 'I've found shelter, about 100 feet from the warehouse, we are surrounded by trees, I wanted to keep Mulder safe…' She said, her voice breaking as tears filled her throat. 'Sir, he needs help right now, please tell me you're nearly here..'

'Scully, just keep Mulder comfortable, we will be there in five minutes. Stay on the phone, we are tracking your location.'

'Please Sir, hurry.' She begged, placing her hand on Mulder's face now and cupping it gently, her tears falling heavier now. She felt her heart break in her chest at the sight of him.

'It's ok Scully, we've got a whole team here. We're coming for you, and we are going to sweep the warehouse…'

'No!' She interrupted Skinner, now rising to her feet in shock. 'You cannot go in there! That man is dangerous, he killed our whole team!' She exclaimed, looking back over at Katherine, who was now sitting up straight and brushing her dirty hair away from her face.

'Scully, we need to see if he is still alive, we need to arrest this maniac.' Skinner said in a low voice.

'Sir! We were shot at by an automatic weapon!' She shouted into the phone as she imagined her rescue team being gunned down.

'You… you're sure?' He started, clearly not realizing the extent of the danger. He paused for a moment and Scully waited for his response, holding her breath. 'All right, we will think of another way in, but we have to recover the bodies, we have to do something.' He said gruffly.

'Something's happened to Mulder, he needs a hospital – I can't figure out what's wrong with him.' She said desperately, changing her attention back to him again, and gazing over at his still body. She gulped down a sob and made her way back to her partner and pulled him upright into her arms. His skin was cold against her skin and she pulled him closer, trying to warm him up. She blinked back frustrated, worried tears as Skinner tried to reassure her, his kind words only partially comforting her, as Mulder was in her arms and clearly something was very wrong.

* * *

Skinner erupted onto the scene with a large group of FBI swat behind him.

He ran towards the direction of Mulder and Scully as another larger team went back down into the warehouse, following the staircase down into the darkness.

* * *

Scully gasped in shock and fear as she heard the crash of battering rams and guns blaring from behind her, and she jumped up and grabbed her gun, ready to shoot. Katherine scrambled behind her for safety as the view ahead of them was dark and uncertain, it was difficult to make out what was happening.

'It's all right! It's the FBI!' Scully cried out over the noise to Katherine as he held her gun steady, but she couldn't deny that she was shaking slightly in fear, as she braced herself for that man to come and try to kill them again…

'Dana!'

Skinner's voice carried towards her and she lowered her gun slowly and gasped a sigh of relief, happy tears stinging her eyes. She hunched over and took deep breaths as the tension released from her body in waves.

'Sir!' She called out weakly, her own head now spinning and the adrenaline disappearing form her veins. She grabbed onto Katherine from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 'It's all right… you're safe now.' She gushed.

Skinner came into view and saw Mulder first. He felt his heart rise in his chest as he saw his Agent lying on the ground, motionless and pale. He saw the blood pouring from his make shift bandage – which had clearly been made from his own clothes and felt a sickening in his stomach as he worried about Scully and the feelings she must be experiencing. To his surprise she was running towards him, her hair falling out of her band and falling across her face and shoulders, her expression heart wrenching. Skinner couldn't help but hold out his arms for her, and she fell into them hard, burying her face in his shoulder.

'Scully, it's ok.' He said in a strong voice, trying to calm her, but she was shaking.

'I can't help him! There's _nothing_ I can do!' She cried out as sobbed. _'I don't know what's wrong with him_!' Skinner frowned in concern at her actions, she was usually so strong.

'Yes you can help him, he is going to be fine.' He said as the medical agents rushed towards him and soon Mulder wasn't visible for all the attention that was surrounding him. A smaller number of medical agents crowded around Katherine, then some came towards Scully but she brushed them off in frustration. _She wasn't the one that needed help._

Suddenly Scully pulled away from Skinner as she heard voices shouting Mulder's name, trying to get him to respond. She gasped in panic as she realised that he was being swamped and suddenly felt the need to protect him, and she ran towards them, tears streaming down her cheeks and started to push her way in.

'NO!' She shouted. 'He needs space! He needs to get out of here!' She pushed a well built man away and he gave her a look. 'I'm a medical doctor, please let me help. This is my partner for god's sake!' She blurted out frantically. 'PLEASE HELP ME GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!' They looked at her with shocked and concerned faces, taking in her appearance.

They knew that she was hysterical and understood that she had been through a huge ordeal, and after a moment, they nodded in silence and helped her get Mulder onto the stretcher.

Scully grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tight as they started to carry him away and towards the ambulance.

'Mulder..' She gushed sadly, looking down at his unresponsive face. She chocked back a sob as she ran with him, keeping by his side. 'Mulder please, please wake up…' She begged. Suddenly a strong hand was on her shoulder.

'Scully, come with me.' Skinner said, pulling her away. She looked after them and felt her heart tug from her chest as her hand was torn from Mulder's.

'No…!' She cried out between tears. 'I wanna go with him.' She shouted at Skinner, her eyes burning into his.

'He's going to be fine.' Skinner said again in a strong voice.

'We don't know that for _sure_.' Scully breathed, her face crumbling with emotion as she watched as he was lifted up into the ambulance.

'Dana, listen to me, I'm your friend. You're upset, you're emotional, there are too many people to get in that ambulance.' He said in a sad voice. Scully bit her bottom lip and felt her heart pull towards Mulder. 'Look, I'll drive. We'll stay right behind them ok? You should get checked out yourself, you look like you've been through a hell of a lot…' Skinner started as he looked at her smudged eye makeup and shocked expression.

'I'm fine.' She snapped. Skinner froze, getting the message. He sighed slightly, feeling concern for them both. 'Well, let's get going then.' She snapped again in response to his silence in an icy voice and turned away from him.

She took off towards Skinner's 4x4 and swung the door open, throwing herself into the passenger seat without a word.

Skinner knew that really he should stay with the team that had bravely gone into the warehouse, but he had known Mulder and Scully too long to leave them like this. He would probably get an earful about it in the morning, but Scully needed him now, and he wasn't going to abandon her while she was in this state.

He followed her and got in, starting the ignition, well aware as he glanced across at her that she still had her eyes fixated on the ambulance ahead of them.

He sped off after it, keeping on their tail.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it still!**

 **Sorry I didn't write over the weekend, I was away. ;) I really wanted to write but had no laptop!  
**

 **xXxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The FBI swat team descended the stairs and threw smoke bombs down onto the floor.

The gas erupted from them and they pulled their gas masks down over their faces, their hands on their guns holding them steady, ready to shoot at the sign of danger.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and there was a sound from the far end of the vast room of struggling and coughing, and they aimed their weapons into the darkness.

'THIS IS THE FBI! WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!'

The leading agent shouted from the front, and they waited until he showed his face. Scrambling forwards, the maniac finally made his way out of the darkness, coughing and spluttering desperately, his eyes watering from the gas.

'Please…. Help…. Me…' He gasped.

'PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!'

He held his hands to his throat and a horrific gurgling sound came from his lungs as the gas suffocated him, but they waited – they weren't going to take any chances, plus this man was murderer – and A.D. Skinner had said that he wanted him alive if all possible – but the gas wouldn't kill him – just knock him unconscious.

'Please…. Heeeelp..' He gasped weakly, as his hands strangled around his neck desperately.

'PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE SHOOT!'

'Please…. Pleeeeease…' He begged again, and slowly they started to see him attempt to raise his hands up in surrender, but then he fell forwards, the gas overpowering him and he crashed down to the floor face first.

* * *

Skinner swerved around the corner as they followed behind the ambulance, but it swerved and went towards the ER.

'STOP!' Scully cried out at him as he started to go towards the car park, and she slammed her hands on the dashboard tearfully, making him slam on the brakes. A car swerved around them and blasted it's horn as it nearly went into the back of them. Before Skinner could stop her, she was jumping out of the car and running across the busy road, tears blinding her eyes as she sped towards the entrance to the hospital.

* * *

Flashing her badge as she smashed the double hospital doors open she was met with wide, urgent looks and stares.

'I'M AN FBI AGENT!' She shouted. 'My partner was brought in here just now, Agent Mulder! Where is he?!'

She scanned the doctors and nurses faces who were staring at her with slight disapproval.

'Please Mam, just calm down.' A female doctor said to her, trying to calm her down.

'I just want to see him!' She begged tearfully, then tried to regain her composure. 'Look, I'm a medical doctor, I can help you.' She pleaded, trying to lower her voice, suddenly realizing that she may be coming across slightly irrational, but she couldn't help it. Her heart raced in her chest. She realised that she had all eyes on her, looking her up and down. She was aware that she must look alarming to the normal eye, her bullet proof vest and weapon clearly visible on her gear.

'He's just over here Agent Scully.' A voice came from behind her.

She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and realised it was one of the medical agents who had arrived on the scene and helped. She took a breath and tried to steady herself. 'It's all right, please just come with me.'

'All right.' She said with a nod, and tried to stop the craziness in her head from making her scream and shout again. She needed to _calm down_. He was in a _hospital_ now, and she was going to do everything she could to save him.

'Agent Scully, he's stable, but we are still trying to find out what is wrong with him.' The agent said in a gentle voice, knowing that she was emotional. He brought her around a corner and led her to a room, and Scully saw him suddenly through the window. She felt a stab in her gut as she saw him lying there and swallowed down a sob. She just needed to get in there, she was desperate to hold his hand and comfort him – as if her _presence could just bring him back to normal…_

'Thank you. I'll be all right now.' She said in a low voice, as the medical agent looked at her with concern. She brushed back a tear from her eye and took a deep breath. 'What was your name again?'

'Agent Martin, Tom. Tom Martin. I erm… my partner was…. With you today..' Agent Martin said, and lowered his face to the floor as he spoke, his voice now breaking. Scully did a double take away from Mulder and towards him in shock, as she suddenly realised what he was trying to say. She felt a huge stab of guilt hit her as she saw his pain – and she suddenly felt foolish at her actions, as least Mulder was still alive.

'I'm so, so sorry.' She said in a hushed whisper as she saw his reaction. 'I… I don't know what to say… thank you for all of your help with Mulder.'

'Of course, I know what you're feeling right now. We were very close too.' He said, breaking a sad smile from the edge of his lips. Scully saw tears glisten in his eyes and she was speechless. She knew that nothing she could say could change the way he felt right now. She paused and considered asking who his partner was, but she stopped herself, knowing that it would be too painful.

'Agent Scully? Was it... quick?' He asked with dread evident on his face. Scully blinked and considered her answer, it hadn't been pretty, it had been carnage. But she couldn't say that. She felt a sickening in her stomach as she tried to find the words.

'They were all very brave. I think it was quick..' She started, then cleared her throat as tears threatened to fall again as she remembered the sight of them being gunned down right in front of her, 'Yes, it was quick.'

There was a dreadful silence as he took in her words. She nodded silently and looked back at Mulder tearfully, grateful for now that he was in her safe hands, and thanks to their quick actions they were both still alive. She didn't have to be told how lucky they both were, they knew that already – the amount of times they had brushed with death.

'I'm so sorry.' She said again, but then when she turned around to speak to Agent Martin again, he was gone.

She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

After a moment of confusion, her stomach turned again as she looked back at Mulder.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went in.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Mulder & Scully Forever xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Scully swallowed down tears as she rushed to his bedside, clocking a doctor who was standing near him who was looking at her with confusion. She glanced away from the Doctor and focused on Mulder, who was lying still, eyes closed. She clasped her hand over his and held it tight, scanning his face for any movement.

'Mulder, it's me.' She breathed softly.

'I'm sorry… who are you?'

The doctor's voice pierced through her protective bubble. She flinched and looked at him briefly, frustrated that she had to tell him who she was, wasn't it obvious?

'I'm his partner, Agent Scully with the FBI. I am also a medical doctor.' She said breathlessly, flashing her badge from her pocket momentarily. She focused back on Mulder as the doctor digested her words.

'Well Agent Scully, if you are a doctor then you know this man needs surgery, right now.' He said and started to prep Mulder for the operating room.

Scully nodded silently and tried to calm herself. She blinked back tears as she studied Mulder's face again for any sign of movement.

'I was with him when this happened, I have been trying to help him but I didn't have any way of...' She said, her voice breaking off as she felt the useless feeling she had felt when she had tried to help Mulder, '-He had acute pain to the abdomen-' She carried on, 'I couldn't work out what it was… and he's lost a lot of blood Doctor, I can help you with the surgery if you'll let me… I would really apprecia-'

'With all due respect Mam, this is my hospital, and I don't know who you are.' The doctor cut in, tight lipped and awkward. Scully felt her heart skip a beat and she felt fury rise in her chest, but then forced herself to push it away quickly as she realised she was being irrational.

'I'm sorry…' She blurted out, hot tears now rolling down her cheeks. 'I've just… had a _really_ bad day.' Scully glanced back down at Mulder and managed a sad smile as she squeezed his hand. 'We both have.' She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

'I can assure you we will take great care of him, it looks like you need to take a moment. I have to get him into surgery now, I will make sure you are updated.' The doctor said gently but with urgency.

As he got ready to push Mulder's bed out of the room, more doctors and nurses came to join them, and Scully had to take a step back. She pulled herself away from Mulder painfully, her heart smashing into pieces. She slowly backed away, not taking her eyes off him, silently praying that he would be ok, and slipped out of the room into the lonely corridor.

* * *

'Scully?'

Skinner's voice cut through her sadness as she held her arms across her chest, hugging herself as the emotion rolled over her as Mulder was taken away. She took a breath and fell back against the wall, her lungs heavy with suppressed sobs.

'Scully?' He repeated with concern as he came running towards her, noticing her sadness now as he got nearer. He watched as she pressed her back against the wall for support and closed her eyes, hugging her arms to her chest in a protective stance. Skinner paused in front of her and looked at her for a moment as she regained herself, lowering his head slightly in compassion.

'Dana, is he going to be… all right?' Skinner managed finally, picking his words carefully. Scully opened her eyes and looked to the side painfully, purposefully not meeting his gaze.

'I'm not sure. I'm just not sure Sir…' She said in a whisper, biting back more tears. Skinner could sense that if she spoke any louder she might scream.

'I'm _sorry_ Dana.' Skinner said. It was all he could say. He lowered his head again and felt his own sadness take over. He couldn't bear this.

'He's gone into surgery.' Scully said in a low voice. She raised a hand to her face and covered her mouth with it, taking a deep breath.

'You need to rest, get yourself checked out.'

'I'm fine.' She murmured sadly.

'Look, Scully…' He started with difficulty. He needed to tell her, but he wasn't sure how she would react. _Would she be happy?_

Scully raised her eyes to his after his pause and waited, sensing something was coming.

'We erm… we got him.' He said firmly. Scully paused for a moment and considered these words, her heart quickening in her chest.

'You.. you _got_ … him?' She said as if trying to process the information. Skinner gaged her reaction and got ready for her fiery side to emerge. _May be this wasn't the best idea._

'Yes.' He said, and didn't want to say any more. He was in the hospital, but she didn't need to know that.

'And?' She pressed, lowering her hands now and burning her eyes into Skinner's.

'We got him.' He said again, not divulging the information he knew that she wanted.

'You _told me_ already Sir.' She said, pointing out the words with frustration. 'Where is he?'

'He's in custody.' Skinner said awkwardly, knowing that Scully didn't believe he was telling the full story. He couldn't hide anything from her. She opened her mouth in shock and waited for him to carry on, but he didn't.

'He's in custody?! Where?' She urged. Skinner didn't answer. 'Sir, you had better tell me where he is!' She demanded now, anger coursing through her veins as she watched Skinner stumble. There was something in his eyes that she recognised, he was trying to hide something from her to protect her feelings. 'Sir!?' She demanded, her voice now loud. 'SIR? THIS IS AGENT MULDER'S LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!' She shouted, and Skinner raised his hands to her to stop her, admitting his defeat. Nurses in the corridor glanced around at her anxiously as her voice bounced off the walls.

'Scully, please… just take a breath ok?' Skinner pleaded to her, and she frowned incredulously at his words.

'He's here isn't he?' She asked, the realisation dawning over her. Skinner glanced away from her awkwardly. 'Yes! That's it! He's here in the hospital, that's why you don't want to tell me.'

Skinner tried to hold his nerve but her icy glare was too strong, and he gave in. He nodded, and took a huge sigh of defeat, worrying about what Scully might do.

She glared at him madly, then tried to push off the powerful feelings, but they were too strong. Clenching her fists in rage, she turned away from Skinner and looked around the corridor, trying to spot where he was.

'Scully, please, don't do anything stup….' He started, but it was too late.

With one quick turn on her heels she was off, running up the corridor urgently, checking every room and asking every Doctor as she went.

Skinner watched her with concern, worrying that she would do something she would later regret. With a sigh he took off after her, knowing that she would need the support of a friend.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 ** _Sorry I haven't written a lot this week, your reviews are amazing! I will write more tomorrow :)_**

 ** _Mulder and Scully Forever :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She checked the rooms madly, seeing if she could see any sign of him. As she turned to her left to follow the corridor round, she suddenly felt herself smash into Agent Martin, who cried out in surprise as she fell into him.

She brushed herself off in frustration and blushed slightly, as she looked up at his face which was full of emotion.

'Agent Scully?' He asked in confusion.

'Agent Martin, I'm sorry. Do you know where he is?' She asked breathlessly, bearing into his eyes. She knew that he would know exactly who she was talking about. He sighed sadly.

'Yes, but he's not talking.' He said, a flash of anger going across his face. Scully reared herself on her heels, ready to burst into the room behind him, and as she glanced over his shoulder she could see police and FBI officers surrounding it. _He was in there._

'Don't go in there, cool off first. I just made a total ass of myself and now I'm not allowed in.' He said, his head lowering in shame. Scully felt a pang of sadness for him as she looked at him crumble in front of her. She knew that he was even more upset than she was, because this murderer had killed his partner. She swallowed down more angry tears and tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, but her whole body was pulling her towards the room, urging her to go inside.

'Oh god.' She exclaimed, and closed her eyes for a moment. _May be she would wake up in a minute – may this was all just a bad dream?_

'I know what you want, I want the same thing.' Agent Martin said, his voice cracking with tears. Scully frowned with concern but she _had_ to go in, she had to do something. She couldn't just stand here and wait.

She sighed and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder then pushed herself forward and towards the officers outside the room, to Agent Martin's displeasure, but he let her go, knowing that he couldn't stop her.

'I'm Agent Scully, I was there with this man – I was one of the only survivors with my partner, Agent Mulder..' She started as they all looked at her knowingly.

'We know who you are Agent Scully.' One of them said, raising his hand to stop her. 'But he's not talking, and the doctors are working on him. We are not allowing anyone in the room.' He said in a low voice, glancing over her shoulder at Agent Martin, who was now standing against the wall with his head in his hands, sobbing into them. Scully struggled to push down the anger that was raging inside her as she glanced through the window of the room and saw the pathetic excuse for humanity in the bed. She instinctively reached for her gun, wanting to kill him. The agent in front of her saw her move for her weapon.

'Woah, woah, woah.' He said, moving towards her. 'We're all hurting, we're all angry, but we need to stay cool...'

The Agent's voice drifted past her. Scully glared at the man through the glass, her angry tears welling in her eyes. She didn't even feel the Agent come towards her and take her weapon.

'Who is he?' She snapped.

'Scully?' Skinner called from behind her as he rushed towards them. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she watched her look into the room. The Agent who had took her gun handed it over to him. He took it, looking at Scully with worry. He took a deep sigh and nodded towards the group, and they nodded back, acknowledging the Assistant Director's presence. Suddenly Scully turned back to Skinner quickly, her anger boiling over.

'Who is he?!' She demanded to Skinner. The other agents looked at her in shock as they couldn't believe she was shouting at their superior. 'You sent us on this stake out! Why? You said that he would be of interest to Mulder, now I want answers god dammit!' She shouted at Skinner, frustrating erupting from her.

'Excuse us.' Skinner said to the other Agents, twitching slightly in embarrassment. 'Scully, come with me.'

'No!' She blurted out angrily. 'I wanna know NOW! What has he done to Mulder! WHAT HAS HE DONE!?' She screamed angrily, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she banged her fists against Skinner's chest. Skinner lowered his head in concern and held her arms, trying to stop her outburst.

'I don't know Scully! If I knew I would be helping him! Please, I will tell you about him, but not here.' He said anxiously.

'No!' She snapped. 'I want to question him myself!' She shouted, and in one swift movement, before anyone could stop her, she was crashing through the hospital room door.

* * *

Tears of rage blinded her vision as she burst into the room and charged over to his hospital bed, her heart pounding in her chest. The feeling of wanting to strangle him was overpowering.

 _'_ _Agent Scully!'_

 _'_ _Get back here Agent!'_

 _'_ _No one comes in here!'_

The Agent's shouts carried over her as she glared at him madly. He stared back at her and to her horror a small, wicked smile escaped his lips as he took her in. She clenched her fists, ready to punch…

'No Scully!' Skinner said as he grabbed her arm and held it tight. She wasn't aware, but she must have raised her arm as if she would do it. She hadn't realized.

'What did you do to Mulder?' She demanded madly. The man was silent. 'Tell me what you did!' She demanded again, her voice wavering. Skinner held his hand up to the Agents who were now swarming the room, urging them to take a step back, that he would make sure she didn't go too far.

'He needed to be fixed.' He said in a firm voice, full of conviction. Scully's heart skipped beat, she had heard him say that before, to Katherine. She shook her head in disbelief.

'What does that mean?' She snapped, tears rolling down her face again. 'What do you mean by that!?'

'He needed to be fixed.' He repeated again. Scully felt her anger take over again and she lunged towards him, her arms reaching out to clasp around his neck, but Skinner grabbed her just in time and pulled her back. She fought against him and struggled to get free.

'HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE FIXED!' She screamed, finally getting away from Skinner. The man raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. 'What have you done to him!?'

'I gave him a gift, so that he can be fixed.' He said.

'What gift!?' She cried out.

'Oh wow.' He said suddenly, his tone changing. Scully watched in sickening confusion as his eyes widened as he looked at her, looking into her soul.

Scully had a bad taste in her mouth. He examined her and she stepped back as she felt his eyes run all over her body, and Skinner placed his arms on hers gently, supporting her.

'That's enough.' He snapped, sensing that the man was getting under her skin. 'You'd better start talking soon.' He said to the man, who was still staring at Scully. Scully swallowed nervously, feeling his eyes still on her.

'You…' He gushed at her. Scully felt sick. 'You need to be fixed too.'

Scully frowned in confusion, trying to work out what he was talking about. She blinked back frustrated tears and fell back further towards Skinner, feeling uneasy now herself. She started to feel faint, the exhaustion taking over her now, after everything she had been through.

'I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!' Skinner shouted at him, and pulled Scully away from his gaze. 'Come on Scully, let's get out of here.'

As he lead her out of the room, she opened her mouth in shock, wondering what the hell had just happened...

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank youuuu for your comments! xx**

 **More to come! What the hell is going on!? Worked it out yet?**

 **Mulder and Scully Forever :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Skinner guided her out of the room and towards the rest area down the corridor, where families would gather to wait for news of a loved one. She opened the door in a dream like state, weak and tired and now unnerved by what was going on. _Why was this happening to them_?

'Dana, have a drink. No offence, but you've looked better.' Skinner said while pouring and handing her a plastic cup full of water. He glanced over her face and saw her wrought expression.

'I… I need to know… what's… going on…' She said, pausing every now and then to gather herself. Skinner nodded silently and led her to the chairs, and set her down. He took a deep breath and began.

'I wasn't sure whether to believe it at first when I read the report. No one else in the FBI did, but I knew that Mulder would want to speak to this man.' He said, lowering his voice. Scully glanced at him nervously and he carried on. 'He's a maniac, that's for sure now after what he has done, but he also claims to _save or… fix…_ abductees.'

Skinner paused for a moment and waited for Scully's reaction. Scully gasped, feeling the breath in her body disappear. She blinked a few times, struggling to process the information. Skinner shifted nervously in his seat.

'Every woman who he has done this to has reported a case of abduction, at some point of their lives.' He said. Scully felt the dread fill her insides as she knew where this was going. 'That's why I thought Mulder could help. Little did I know I have put you both in danger...' He said, his voice breaking off with guilt. Scully looked over at him as he pulled his glasses off his face and buried in fingers into his temples. He looked stressed.

'It's ok Sir, you couldn't have expected him to kill everyone who was with us. You couldn't have expected this to happen.' She managed in a small voice. Skinner shook his head in his hands.

'He claims to fix abductees by giving them a 'cleanse' of some-kind. However, all the victims we have found did not appear to have any signs of being given anything, apart from severe beatings and malnutrition. I always suspected this man was a sicko with an appetite for kidnapping young girls, but now this has happened to Mulder, I'm starting to wonder if what he says and believes actually has some sort of meaning…' Skinner said in frustration. Scully stood up suddenly, she had heard enough.

'No, this man is a murderer.' She snapped, hot tears springing in her eyes again. 'He needs to be questioned, so that we can save Mulder. I want to interrogate him.'

Skinner looked up at her with a shocked face, lowering his hands away from his temples and placing his glasses back around his ears. He shifted in his seat again uncomfortably as he saw the anger and determination in her eyes.

'Sir, we need to _save Mulder's life_. I need to know what he has given him, and I need to know _now_.'

'But Scully, you know that he is not talking…'

'Well as soon as he is ready, I want to talk to him.' She snapped again.

'But Dana, he pointed his attention to you too, what if you are in danger now as well?' Skinner asked incredulously.

'Then you will just have to make sure that I am protected in that room, but so help me god, I am going to find out what he did to Mulder.' She raged, tears of determination and love blinding her vision.

'Ok, ok, I will make sure you get to question him first.' Skinner said weakly, worrying if that was the right decision, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to tell her otherwise. 'But first I suggest you speak to Katherine.'

Scully opened her mouth in surprise, she hadn't known that Katherine was here.

She tossed the plastic cup down into the nearest waste bin and left the room swiftly, Skinner following her anxiously.

* * *

Scully paced up to the nearest nurse she could find.

'Excuse me, there was a young girl who was brought in here, Katherine?' She asked the blonde nurse with a high ponytail.

'Oh yes, with the FBI agents?'

'Yes, what room is she in?' She pressed.

The nurse led her to Katherine's room and Scully pushed the doors open forcefully with a bang, which made Katherine jump up in shock from her pillows, and the police officers surrounding her frowned at Scully with confusion, questioning her presence.

'It's all right, I've just come to talk.' Scully said in a firm voice to them. 'I'm FBI.'

'It's ok. I know her, she was with me when all of this happened. She saved me.' Katherine called from her bed as the officers looked at Scully with suspicion. After a pause they relaxed and let Scully pass, and she walked up to Katherine's bed side.

'Katherine, how are you feeling?' Scully asked gently. Katherine looked surprisingly well, considering everything that had happened.

'I'm great, in fact I am feeling a lot better now. I'm just tired.' She said, the colour rising her cheeks. Scully frowned.

'How have you recovered so quickly? It's good, but it's unheard of. Do you have any idea why?' She asked urgently, her worried mind switching to the painful thought of Mulder under the knife, in his weak state. She tried to brush it away and focus on Katherine, _surely she could help her_.

'I… I don't know!' Katherine gushed with a shy smile. 'I started to feel better as soon as your partn-' She started, then stopped herself as she saw Scully's reaction to her words. 'Your… partner… Agent Mulder,' She started again cautiously, 'Is he going to be ok?'

'I don't know.' Scully's voice was cracking with emotion. She breathed in through her nose and looked away from Katherine, diverting her sad eyes away from hers and down to the side of her bed. 'That's why I need you to tell me exactly what he did to you, as hard as it may be for you.'

Scully tried to push the now _ever so present_ thoughts of Mulder's condition away from her mind. She blinked quickly to push the tears back away from her eyes and cleared her throat. Forcing herself to look back up she focused back on Katherine. 'Please Katherine, I need you to tell me what happened, from the beginning.'

Katherine swallowed nervously then nodded silently, realising that Scully needed her help. With a deep breath, she delved into her memories - the ones she had wanted to hide, and started to recount her story.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **I love you guys xx you are the most amazing support I love reading your reviews**

 **Mulder and Scully forever :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

'I was just in my apartment, minding my own business. It was last Monday, I have no idea what day it is now…'

'Katherine, it's Wednesday. You were taken for over a week, 12 days to be exact.' Scully replied gently. Katherine frowned a little in confusion then carried on.

'Ok so, it was Monday, and I was just relaxing and listening to my music. I live alone, I just got my own place after graduating from college. I wanted my own independence you know? I was trying to find a job and my parents were sending me money before I found one… anyway, I was minding my own business when suddenly this hand came over my mouth. I… I tried to scream but couldn't. He had something in his hand, like a handkerchief or something, and he covered my mouth with it. There was a very strong scent, and I fell into unconsciousness. I guess he must have doused it with something which made me pass out…' She said, her eyes welling with frightened tears as she remembered her capture. Scully sighed and placed a hand over hers, trying to reassure her to continue.

'Please, go on, you're doing great.' She praised.

'Then I don't remember much after that. I was taken to that place, where you found me. I can't remember getting there, but I remember that he used to beat me…' She said, her voice breaking with tears. Scully squeezed her hand gently. 'He beat me over and over, and I had no food, only a few drops of water every now and again. I was starving, oh god it was awful…' She broke off and started to sob. Scully lowered her head in shame slightly, feeling the guilt come over her as she hated herself for making her bring this up, but she needed to know why.

'Katherine, I need you to think about why he did this to you, why did he say that you needed to be fixed?' Scully urged. She waited patently for Katherine to speak.

'He put… something in me.' She replied in a whisper, as she held a tissue to her eyes. Scully felt her chest tighten. 'I don't know what it was, but it hurt a lot. I can't remember seeing what he put in me, may be be injected me or something, or maybe.. I just can't remember, I'm so sorry Agent Scully..' She cried out sadly, looking to Scully for support. Scully nodded sympathetically at her and forced a small smile.

'It's ok, you've done so well. Thank you.' Scully said thankfully, and started to turn to leave.

'Wait…' Katherine said suddenly, placing her own hand now over Scully's. Scully felt her heart skip a beat as she turned back and saw the urgency in Katherine's eyes. 'He said it's because I had been abducted by aliens.' She said in a cautious whisper, careful not to let the other officers hear. Scully's heart started to pound loudly in her ears.

'And have you?' Scully pressed, 'Have you ever been abducted Katherine? To your knowledge? Were you ever missing for a certain amount of time?'

'Yes.' Katherine finally said after an anxious pause. She saw a look in Scully's eyes that made her trust her. It was as if she had experienced the same thing. 'When I was a little girl. It was a long, long time ago…..'

* * *

'Agent Scully, I need to speak with you.'

A nurse popped her head around Katherine's hospital door and looked over at them cautiously, sensing the tension in the room. Scully turned to face her in slight annoyance.

'I'm just in the middle of question-…'

'I wanted to let you know, that Agent Mulder is out of surgery.' The nurse spoke over her, knowing that she would want to know. Scully felt her heart rise in her chest and she paced backwards, away from Katherine at the mention of Mulder. She pulled her hand away to Katherine's surprise and started towards the nurse, her eyes focused on hers. She felt dizzy. She couldn't breathe.

'Is he… is he all right?' Scully managed in a small voice.

'He's waking up. The surgery went well, but he's asking for you. Please, if you could come with m-…' She started, but before she could say anymore, Scully was racing from Katherine's room and down the hall.

* * *

 **Please review! Sorry it's so short, but I'm too tired today to write anymore, but I didn't want to let you guys down, your reviews are amazing, thank you again.**

 **I am so glad that you are all enjoying it. xx much love xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Scully burst into his hospital room and was affronted with the painful vision of Mulder, laid in the bed with machine and drips going into him. She felt all of the breath leave her lungs and she blinked back sad tears as he moved his head to one side and caught her eye.

'Mulder.' She gushed, and ran towards his bed side, looking over his tired features and his weak body. His leg was bandaged and raised after the surgery. She looked into his eyes and saw that he looked lost. Scully's heart rang out for him and she looked around the room at the nurses surrounding them. She noticed Skinner standing near the door, looking at them with sympathetic eyes.

'Could you give us a minute?' She asked them all gently, and they nodded, leaving the room. Skinner took one look back at Scully and flashed her a reassuring smile. She managed to give him a small smile back, relieved that Mulder had gotten through his surgery. She turned back to him and took his nearest hand in hers.

'Hey.' She said, trying to stay strong for him and forcing a smile. Mulder looked at her with wide eyes. 'Mulder, what's wrong?' She asked with growing concern when he didn't reply.

'I can't feel my leg… just tell me the truth Scully, have I lost it?' He asked sadly. Scully tilted her head to the side and felt the concern and love for Mulder overpower her. _Poor Mulder, did he really think that his leg had been amputated?_

'Oh Mulder, no. It's still there.' She said gently, squeezing his hand tight. She blinked tears down her cheeks as she looked at him sadly.

'Why are you crying?' He asked with worry. She tried to pull herself together.

'I'm sorry Mulder, I just… I just hate seeing you like this.' She gasped, suppressing a sob. She lowered her head and took deep breaths. 'How are you feeling? Has the pain gone in your stomach?'

'No, it's still there.' He said with dread, and closed his eyes shut tightly, frowning in pain. 'These drugs they've given me, they're pretty good.' Scully placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

'It's ok. I'm going find out what's wrong with you. We got him, I just need to question him. And we have Katherine too. She's safe.' She said softly, stroking a loose piece of dark hair away from his eyes.

'Scully, I can't remember what he did. I'm sorry… I just feel all drugged up right now, my head's all fuzzy...' He managed weakly as he tossed his head from side to side on the pillow as if he was disorientated, his burrow deepening into a frown.

'It's ok Mulder…' She whispered, continuing to stoke his cheek reassuringly. She reached up and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. 'Mulder, you're burning up.' She said in worried frustration, then pulled the cover further down his chest, helping him to get air to his skin. She swallowed as she saw the familiar chest hairs peeking from his v neck hospital gown. She saw the outline of his pecs and muscles underneath it. She felt her cheeks redden.

'I'm not worried. I know you'll take good care of me Doc.' He said, managing – _god knows how_ – to sneak a little smile from the edge of his lips. Scully felt herself smile with happiness at the sign of his usual light humour start to come back, and she blinked back happy tears.

'I promise I will find out what's wrong with you. I promise…'

But suddenly she heard the terrifying noise that she never, ever wanted to hear. She gasped in horror as Mulder started to convulse on the bed, his body rigid as the pulses went through his body. Scully glared at him in terror as she saw his eyes open wide in shock and fear, the veins in his neck hardening as his body contracted painfully and the sounds from the machines started piercing through her ears, making her whole world collapse.

* * *

 _The next few minutes were a blur..._

She screamed out in shock as she saw his heart rate stake up and down frantically on the monitor, and she knew that he was crashing, but she had to get help. She needed to help him. _NOW._ [EB1]

'HELP! HELP ME! HE'S CRASHING! SOMEBODY HELP NOW!' She screamed frantically, grabbing Mulder's shoulders and trying to force him down to stop his body from making those terrible movements.

'Oh my god, DOCTOR!' The nurse said as she burst through the door and saw the situation.

Scully started to work on Mulder, working in one fluid motion – one she knew by heart, but she never wished she would have to do on her best friend, her soulmate.

'Agent Scully! Please, give us room!' One doctor exclaimed as they entered and also worked on him. Scully shook her head in disbelief.

'No! I wanna help! I can help!' She shouted desperately. She didn't want to leave the room. _Please don't make me leave the room._

'Look, you need to step outside and let us do our jobs. This is my hospital…'

'NO! No he's my partner god dammit!' She screamed in anger, then burst into tears, sobbing heavily as she found herself being pushed out of the way, Mulder's body still jolting horrifically in front of her eyes, and then she felt two heavy hands on her shoulders.

Skinner grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. She kicked and screamed and fought against him, sobbing all the while, but he managed to get her out of the room and shut the door.

Her hands smacked onto the glass, her fingers splayed out against it. She pressed her face towards it, her nose touching as she watched on with wide, fearful eyes, the sobs erupting from her chest painfully.

And then the machine rang out in one long, terrible sound which echoed around the room and through the glass, into the corridor and down into her ears, then into her broken heart.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' She screamed, as she saw the monitor change to one single, straight line.

Mulder's heart had stopped.

* * *

 **Ok I'm sorry, I know I'm cruel...**

 **Please review!**

 **:(**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

'Noooo! Let me in! I NEED TO HELP HIM!' Scully screamed as she saw the doctors getting the defibrillator ready. She banged her hands against the glass frantically. Skinner tried to stop her, but as soon as he grabbed onto her she swung on him, pushing him away from her furiously. Skinner gasped in shock as he fell backwards.

'NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!' She roared at him, spitting the words out like fire, her face red and the tears flowing from her eyes. Skinner looked at her with lost, confused eyes. He felt helpless.

'Dana, please… you need to calm down…' Skinner pleaded gently, but Scully reared on him. He backed away, lowering his head in sad defeat.

'DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T TALK TO ME!' She screamed, pointing at him angrily.

 _She was angry._

Angry that Skinner had taken her from the room, angry that he was telling her to calm down. How could she calm down? Mulder was _dead_ , the man she loved with all her heart, her soulmate, and she wanted to bring him back to life – but Skinner had stopped her from working on him, she was furious, heartbroken and livid. She felt as if she could explode.

 _She needed to get in there._

She smashed open the door and burst in, running towards Mulder and engulfing herself to the frantic and heroic efforts of the Doctors. She looked down at Mulder's lifeless body and a cry erupted from her chest.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed at the sight of him. 'Mulder come back to me! Please Mulder, don't leave me!' She cried out desperately, reaching the top of Mulder's bed, as they worked quickly to resuscitate him. The beeping of the machine was filling her ears and she wanted it throw it across the room. How _dare_ it sound continuously, how _dare_ it tell her that Mulder's heart had stopped – in such a loud and forceful way, breaking her heart over and over again as it didn't change with each charge that ran through his body. She looked around the group of doctors and nurses and their faces were somber.

 _She knew that look. She didn't want to see that look when it came to Mulder. She needed them to keep going._

'No!' She erupted at them. 'Please, keep trying!' They looked at each other, slightly uncertain. 'This a man's life! He's a fighter, try again!'

'Agent Scully, please… we have tried a lot of times.. I know this is difficult for you..'

But she was pushing her way past them, down the bed and taking the paddles from the doctor's hands. He tried to keep them, but she was too strong.

'I'll do it then!' She snapped, turning back to Mulder.

'Please! Agent Scully!'

'Charge!' She shouted over their frustration, and glared at the nurse who was standing by the machine. She saw the desperation in Scully's eyes and felt she had to give her this. Scully heard the electricity start up and she placed the paddles on Mulder's chest, praying for him to come back to her.

'Come on Mulder! God dammit Mulder, I can't do this without you!' She cried out tearfully as the charge run through him.

She waited.

Focusing on the machine, the room was silent.

Suddenly, to Scully's overwhelming relief and happiness, his heart started to beat again.

'We've got a rhythm!' The Doctor shouted, then pushed past her and started to work on Mulder. 'You've done it! It's a miracle.'

The others joined him, while Scully felt all the tension in her body flow out of her, elation taking over her as she lowered the paddles down in shock and relief. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the beautiful sound of Mulder's heart beat on the monitor. She blinked away happy tears, and made her way over to the machine in a slow and steady pace and replaced the paddles.

She was eternally thankful that he was still alive.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Scully lay asleep against Mulder's arm, her head turned sideways and her hand holding his. She was sat in the hospital chair next to his bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Skinner opened the door to Mulder's room slowly, careful not to wake her. He felt hurt that Scully had reacted in the way she had, but he had understood why. She had been heart broken.

He watched them as they slept, Mulder now stable. He paused as he saw Scully move slightly, as if she would wake. Looking over at Mulder, he was so glad that he was now all right, he had nearly lost it himself at one point.

'Sir?'

He heard her small, tired voice and he turned in surprise back at her and saw her lift her head from the bed, then blink sleepily as she took him in.

* * *

Scully blushed a little as her tired eyes started to focus on Skinner, standing ahead of her. She remembered her actions when she had been outside Mulder's room. Her heart ached suddenly and filled with worry.

 _Mulder._

She turned back to Mulder, and she checked his monitors with her eyes, now snapping wide awake. Slowly she felt her heart rate go down, calmness coming over her as she saw that he was doing well. She looked down to see her hand in his. She squeezed it gently, wanting him to wake up, but he didn't show any signs of stirring. She let out a small yawn then pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders, settling down into her seat. She was staying here all night, she wouldn't leave him.

Skinner was still watching her, and she felt his eyes on her. She turned to him slowly, embarrassment starting to trickle over her as he looked worried and bashful. She needed to apologise.

'Sir I…'

'Scully I…'

They both spoke at the same time. Scully stopped, then saw Skinner's face and let out a small smile, feeling relief wash over her. Skinner also smiled, then took some steps towards her.

'Look, I know what you're gonna say, but it's all right, you were distraught and emotional, and I shouldn't have taken you out of this room – you saved his life after all…' Skinner started.

'No, you were right to get me out of the way. The doctors needed to focus, and I was hysterical. I would have been the same if this was my hospital, thank fully they were kind to me and let me help in the end, but the initial shock of his condition was too much for me to bear.' Scully said in a soft voice, the tiredness still heavy over her. She turned back to Mulder and felt her eyes well with tears as she looked at him laid on the bed. She bit her bottom lip and tried to force the sadness down, she had cried enough for one day.

'Dana, you saved Mulder. He's going to be fine.' Skinner said gently, sensing her emotions. 'I just wanted to apologise and check that you were both ok, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Sir?' She asked as he started to walk away. Skinner turned back to her and saw her wide eyes.

'Yes?'

'Do you know when I will be able to question the suspect?' She said firmly.

'Tomorrow. He's ready.'

Scully felt her chest tighten and she mentally started to prepare herself for the task at hand. Skinner left the room quietly, and she was left with Mulder. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently, taking in the feel of his skin against her lips and his scent. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand again gently. She was so happy he was alive, she couldn't believe that for a few minutes he had been technically dead…

'Hey.'

His raspy voice took her by total surprise. He wasn't supposed to be awake yet, surely she was hearing things? Snapping her eyes open, she looked over to Mulder and saw he was looking right at her. She jumped in shock.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed happily.

'How am I doc?' He asked, his voice weak and tired. 'I feel like hell.'

She felt the urge to hug him. She let out a cry of emotion then reached over the bed, hugging into his chest and pulling him close. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his bed covers, enjoying every second.

'Scully? Hey, what's up?' She heard him ask playfully. She let out a small laugh and blinked back happy tears. Slowly she raised herself from his body, then raised her hand to his cheek, stroking it softly. He looked at her with exhausted eyes, but his passion for her was still strong.

'You _died_ Mulder. Your heart stopped.' She choked back tears as she spoke and his expression changed to shock. She took his hand in her other hand and pulled across the bed, closer to him. She knew that he needed her support.

'I… died?' He asked in confusion.

'Yes. You crashed, do you remember? I was with you and you were just about to go to sleep and then... you went into cardiac arrest. I have no idea why, but we will be starting the tests on you in the morning when you have had time to recover.'

'What's going on Scully?' He asked with confusion.

'I'm going to find out Mulder. But for now, I am just so thankful that you are still alive. The doctor's almost gave up on you, but I tried one more time, and you came back to me.' She said, her voice cracking with tears. Mulder looked at her with sympathy. He couldn't even imagine what she had been through, but he saw it in her eyes.

'God Scully… thanks…' He said bashfully. 'You saved my life? Again?'

'Not just me, the other doctors too. They were right to nearly call it, but I couldn't give up on you. You know that.' She said, staring into his eyes lovingly. Mulder sometimes couldn't believe why she loved him so much – why he even deserved this wonderful woman in his life.

'I can't… I can't even imagine how hard this has all been for you.' He said gently, his voice now getting a little stronger. Scully smiled again, warming at his concern for her.

'It was. It was awful. But it's all over now, get some rest. Your body has been through a trauma.' She said softly, stroking her thumb over his hand. She lowered her other hand and brought it down to his chest. She felt his heart beating underneath the palm of her hand and felt the happiness well over her. 'God that feels good, feeling your heart beat. I was so scared Mulder.' She said, fighting back tears. Mulder frowned with concern at her.

'It's Ok Scully. I'm so sorry scared you like that. I will try not to do it ever again.'

'Yeah!' She gushed. 'I would hope so too!' She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mulder wished that he could stop her crying, but he knew that he couldn't. He felt his heart ache for Scully.

'I'm really sorry.' He said again.

'Please Mulder, stop saying sorry. Now, get some rest.'

He paused, and felt the tiredness come over him again.

Slowly, under the protective watchful eye of Scully, he fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Mulder & Scully Forever xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **Next day - 10.10am**

'State your name.'

'My name is Charles Michael Twain.'

'State your age.'

'I am 48 years old.'

They sat across from each other in the interrogation room, Scully was joined by Skinner, who stood at the back of the room, cross armed and silent, trying to contain his anger. This man had murdered his FBI agents, and it was only a matter of time before he would be sent to a federal trial, but they needed to get information from him to help Mulder.

Scully watched him as he spoke, his eyes focused on hers. She swallowed nervously, trying to calm herself. She continued, beginning the interview.

'Do you understand why you have been brought here today?' She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She crossed her legs over and felt relieved to be back in fresh clothes – bathed and rested now. Mulder had drifted off to sleep after he had woken up, she had stayed until the early hours of the morning, then she had gone to get ready for the day. She had finally gotten to take off her bloodied and torn clothes, which smelt of the horrors of yesterday.

'Yes. I am aware.' Charles sneered in a patronising tone to Scully's fury. She looked down at her black stiletto for a moment, taking a breath, trying to focus away from him. She looked up again, she pushed the laptop in front of her towards him, then swung it round to show a photo of Katherine.

'Look at the photo please, Mr Twain.' She asked in a firm voice. There was a pause as he looked at it, and he then looked back at her, keeping his gaze steady.

'That is a photo of Katherine. I took her away, I fixed her.'

'You fixed her? How is abducting a young girl and beating her, starving her and holding her against her will fixing her?' She pressed, anger raging inside her.

'You don't understand. She needed fixing, she was tainted by the aliens.' He said, glaring into Scully's eyes now. Scully felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked at her. Skinner shifted uncomfortably behind her. 'But you already know that don't you, as it happened to you too.'

'Answer the question Charles!' Skinner suddenly shouted from behind them, and Scully flinched a little in surprise.

Skinner was being protective and doing it by the book - it was a danger for people like Charles to delve into Scully's personal life - it could make her weak against him. Scully knew this, and was slightly surprised by Skinner's words as she expected him to know that she was very capable of conducting this interrogation, but he seemed to know her better than she knew herself, as she _was_ affected by his words. Painful memories threatened to come back to the surface..

She brushed it off. Taking a deep breath, she carried on.

'Tell me more about the aliens, and what you did to Katherine.' She said.

'They abducted her, when she was very young. They would have come back for her if I hadn't fixed her. I saved her.'

'You nearly killed her.'

'But I didn't…'

'You killed my fellow FBI Agents. You beat and hurt Katherine, did something to her that you have also done to my partner, and you are supposed to expect me to believe that you did this to stop them being abducted again? What the _hell have you done_ to my partner…?' She said, her voice raising with fury as she charged on, her chest was tightening and it took all the strength she had not to launch herself across the table at him.

'Your partner needed fixing, I am sorry that I had to do this to him but… it is for the greater good..' Charles said, surprisingly sympathetically. Scully blinked, trying to process the words.

'He's dying.' Scully barked, tears coating her throat. 'Tell me what I have to do to save his life, and may be you will receive a lesser sentence.'

'You and I know that's not true Agent Scully. I am going to prison for the rest of my life because I killed FBI agents.'

'Why?' She demanded angrily. 'Why did you have to kill them? Why did you open fire on us!?'

'My work is very important! I couldn't let anyone stop me!' Charles shouted out now, the fear rising in his voice. Scully looked at the man – his face was full of paranoia. She knew that this man was a psychopath. That was the end of it. She didn't believe a word he was saying – and she had had _enough_.

'Tell me, what I need to do to save my partner!?' She said between gritted teeth. Skinner shifted again behind her as he watched Charles seem to enjoy watching her squirm. He felt compelled to act.

'Listen you piece of shit! You'd better tell us right now what you did to Agent Mulder, or so help me god I will…' Skinner raged, charging across the room towards him. Scully glanced across at him and saw his face, red and angry, desperate as she was. She brushed down her navy jacket anxiously, looking back at Charles and waiting for an answer. He didn't give her one. She raised her eyebrow in annoyance, and looked down at her notes in front of her. She had nothing.

'I don't have to tell you anything. What is happening to him _needs_ to be done. For the greater good.'

'I don't believe you!' She shouted, rising to her feet. Her body was now shaking with rage. 'You are a _psychopath_ , and there is no reason or truth to your actions. You deserve to _rot_ in a maximum security prison for the rest of your days! I will make sure that you suffer the most severe consequences for your crimes. You have no idea how many lives you have ruined, by killing brave and talented FBI agents, and by ruining the lives of the girls you abduct, and now almost killing my partner too…' Her voice broke off for a moment, and she suddenly felt dizzy. The range of emotions was overpowering. 'I erm… I need to take a minute.' She managed.

Skinner turned to her with concern as she spun round and left the room tearfully, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Scully stormed down the corridor, pushing past people as she went, passing other interrogation rooms and police offers, FBI agents that she knew, and most that she didn't.

She was heading for the ladies, the tears were coming fast again now, and she needed to vent.

She swerved to the left and found the door, bursting through it with a crash as the door bounced hard into the wall as she flung it open. She flinched at the sound of it swinging back then banging shut, then placed her hands on the nearest sink to steady herself.

She took deep breaths, her lungs filling with air happily. She hadn't been breathing properly in there, her heart had been raging. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating. Raising her hands to the neck of her white blouse, she pulled open the top buttons furiously.

After she had gathered herself a little, she slowly raised her eyes to her reflection. She saw a woman who she didn't recognise, someone she hadn't seen in a while.

Her hair was slightly lank, even though she had just washed it that morning. Her loose curls of strawberry blonde hung over her face and she brushed it away from her cheeks, taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth.

 _Breathe Dana, breathe._

She was distraught, tired and scared. She saw heavy bags under her eyes which she had tried to cover with foundation that morning. She blinked back hot tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She was _so sick of crying_ , but she was so heartbroken. She was medical doctor, and she couldn't work out how to save her best friend.

She had asked the Doctors to start the thorough tests that morning before she had left, while Mulder had been sleeping. She wanted to be with him now, she wanted to make sure that he was all right – but she needed to be doing this - it was more important.

 _God Dammit Dana, pull it together._

She was hoping that they would have some news for her, as this bastard wasn't going to talk.

Scully glared at herself in the mirror and tried to regain herself. She went through her strengths in her mind, telling herself over and over that she was strong, she was confident, she was clever, she was beautiful, she was talented, she was courageous.

 _She could do this._ _Mulder was going to get through this._

With renewed determination, she pushed herself back upright and turned on the tap. She splashed some cold water over her face then grabbed the nearest paper towel from the dispenser to her right.

Dabbing her face dry, she got ready to go back in the room.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks for your comments on the last chapters and your ongoing support! You are totally amazing!**

 **Mulder and Scully Forever XxX**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Scully paced back towards the door slowly, keeping her concentration. She needed to get to the bottom of this, whatever it took.

She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly went inside. She looked over to see a worried Skinner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She gave him a knowing glance, and a small smile, letting him know that she was all right.

'State your name.' She said, opening the files on the table, not sitting down this time. Charles looked at her with annoyance.

'I have already told you..'

'STATE… YOUR.. NAME.' She shouted firmly, not losing his stare.

'Oh for god's sake, I wanna get out of here. You can't hold me here against my will!' He said, struggling with his handcuffs. He looked frustrated and angry. But Scully had had enough.

'Yes I can, and I will.' She said firmly. 'Lock the door.'

Skinner glanced over at her with a slightly surprised look as she motioned to him to lock it, but she kept her eyes steady on Charles. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she felt beats of sweat start to erupt on her brow as the adrenaline hit her. Skinner obliged, locking the door.

'What, what are you doing!?' Charles started with slight panic. Skinner turned back to him with a satisfied grin, enjoying every moment of his squirming. The tone had changed. _Scully now had the power._ Skinner watched her with admiration as she started her attack.

'No one is going to question your disappearance. You killed FBI agents, and you have attempted to kill my partner, so that's _seven_ FBI agents. Everyone wants you dead. _I want you dead,_ Skinner wants you dead – and he's the assistant director! – so you had best believe that we can get rid of you _VERY_ easily.' She threatened, pacing towards him menacingly.

Charles looked at her uncertainly, then back at Skinner, who was holding his own.

'No! You can't kill me! You need to know what I know.' He panicked. Scully bent over towards him, her eyes hard and fierce.

'I'm a medical doctor - I will find a way to save my partner. It may take a while, but I will save him. I have to.' She said, her voice wavering slightly at the thought of Mulder. She took a moment then snapped out of it, regaining control. 'But if you tell me, then I will make your life less miserable than it is about to be.' She said, and reached for her gun. She pulled it out and placed it on the table in front of her, inches away from Charles. She smirked to herself as she watched the panic etch across his face as he saw it.

'Ok! Ok I will tell you everything!' He blurted out desperately, fear in his eyes. Scully froze for a second as he announced this, her eyes locked on his.

'Tell me. Tell me RIGHT NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!' She roared in anger, grabbing her gun and instinctively pointing it to his forehead, shoving it hard into his skull.

'I - I gave him with a solution, it's undetectable! It's alien!' He spluttered.

Scully froze for a second, unable to believe what he was saying.

'You have to listen to me! I have an ability to give people this gift, that is why you never knew that he had it - because I do it through my ability - I leave no trace. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me!' He shouted.

'What do you mean!? You're a liar! What did you inject him with!? WHAT!' She screamed, then suddenly her phone rang, loud in her jacket pocket.

She froze, her bottom lip trembling with anger and frustration as she shoved the gun deeper into his skull. Taking deep breaths, her attention turned to her phone which was ringing persistently.

 _She had to answer it, it could be the hospital._

Slowly lowering her gun, she placed it back into it's holster.

'You're a liar, and a very sick man Charles Twain.' She snapped in anger as she pushed away from him. Charles slumped over, exhausted and relieved that she was now leaving him alone. She turned from him, her eyes still wide with anger.

The phone was still ringing. She whipped it up to her ear and turned towards Skinner, who was now coming away from the door towards her, concern on his face.

'Scully?' She said, her voice losing strength as she knew it was the hospital. _She just knew._

Skinner raced towards her as he saw her reaction to the words she was hearing.

'Really?' She asked, tears welling in eyes. Skinner glanced over at Charles for a second, and saw that he was looking towards the floor. Skinner frowned in confusion then looked back at Scully, who looked emotional. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

'Oh my god.' She breathed, then closed her eyes. Skinner waited anxiously, searching her face for answers. 'Ok. I'll be right there.' She said in a whisper, then lowered the phone from her ear slowly.

Skinner didn't want to push, but it was unbearable. He looked at her urgently, and she slowly raised her eyes to his. To his relief, he saw her smile.

'He's recovering, Mulder's making a full recovery.' Scully said in disbelief, shaking her head happily as the relieved tears rolled down her cheeks. 'It's unbelievable…'

Skinner couldn't believe it either. She let out a small laugh of joy and raised her hand to her mouth, as a sob engulfed her.

'I told you. I saved him. He needed fixing, and I saved him.' Charles' voice flowed over from the end of the room.

Scully turned to him in confusion and emotion, wondering if may be she had been wrong all along?

 _Surely not, why did this hurt so much?_ Could this man actually have saved Mulder somehow?

 _No Dana, This man was a murderer - that was for sure._

She swallowed the tears down and looked back at Skinner, who also looked just as confused, but worried for Scully.

'Scully, don't worry. I'll finish up here – you go and see him.' Skinner said gently.

Scully nodded to Skinner silently. She didn't have time to think about it, she needed to see Mulder.

* * *

Mulder turned to her and smiled as she entered the room. She gasped in surprise and shock as she saw him, looking so well. She couldn't believe it.

'Agent Scully, please come in.' The Doctor said as he stood by his bed. Scully was already nearly at Mulder's side. She grabbed his hand tight, feeling the familiar and comforting warmth on her skin.

'How is this possible?' She asked the Doctor, keeping her eyes on Mulder.

'We don't know. We are assuming that whatever poison or toxin Mulder had in his body, it has now disappeared. We are carrying out numerous tests, hopefully we will find what it was, but for now, Agent Mulder is being fed a strong dose of antibiotics, and we are keeping his fluid levels up to help his recovery.' He said with a smile, passing Mulder's chart over to Scully. She took it willingly and scanned the pages.

When she was done, she looked back at Mulder happily and took his hand again. The Doctor excused himself and left the room.

'Hey Scully. You look pleased to see me, how did you get on with the questioning?' Mulder asked, his voice sounding normal and stronger than before. He looked like himself again, and Scully was loving taking him in. She scanned his face and his expression, and felt happy tears roll down her cheeks. She let out a cry and raised his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

Mulder felt his heart race as she kissed his skin, seeing her there looking so beautiful, he felt as if he was the luckiest man alive. If only he could tell her that he still loved her, _but he didn't have the strength._

'Hey, don't cry. It's ok, I'm feeling really good.' He said with soft concern. Scully smiled again and put a hand to his forehead.

'You're temperature is back to normal, you look great.' She said with a small blush, not realizing what she had said until it had come out of her mouth.

'Thanks...' He said awkwardly, not knowing how to take the comment. It was awkward a lot these days – when they weren't sure what they were to each other.

'God Mulder, I was so scared and lost – I felt so useless, and now – I have no idea why you are recovering but...' She started with tears in her eyes, the confusion and worry etched across her face. Mulder squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'I know Scully. I know you did everything you could to help me.' He said gently.

'I need to tell you all about what Charles said.' She said, suddenly feeling the urgency to tell him everything. Mulder nodded and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. _He could get lost in them if he wasn't careful._

'I know. There's no rush. Scully, please just relax. I think you deserve it after everything I have put you through. I am so sorry I got you so worked up.' He said softly, in a voice full of sympathy.

He saw the dark circles under her eyes. He had seen them before – when things had gotten bad between them. He felt the guilt hit him again as he remembered the painful memories of keeping her awake at night – drunk and depressed, pacing the floors of their home and ranting on about the next conspiracy theory, when she had an early surgery in the morning.

 _He had never lived that one down…_

He swallowed anxiously. He needed to show her that he still cared for her. She was so perfect.

Scully looked at Mulder lovingly, then to her surprise, he pulled her down towards the bed so that she was sat on the edge of it. Scully exclaimed a little in surprise as he tugged her forward, and Mulder smiled at her in amusement.

'Come here…' He said in a low, passionate tone, pulling her closer.

Scully felt her heart race against her chest as she wondered what was happening.

 _He couldn't be… surely?_ She felt her mind go blank as she only saw him and her. The world disappeared from around her and all she could see was Mulder, and his eyes, his lips…

And then it went dark. She closed her eyes as she world slipped away from her...

* * *

'Scully?'

Mulder asked in surprise as she fell towards the bed, then down onto him, her head laid across his chest.

 _She had missed the mark_.

He had wanted to kiss her, but now he knew that he had been stupid. Why had he done that? She had rejected him. _Not surprising, idiot.  
_

'Scully?' He asked again - feeling the weight of her body against his.

He frowned in confusion now as she didn't move or answer. _Something wasn't right_. He felt his chest tighten. _  
_

'SCULLY?' He asked again, his voice rising. He grabbed onto her arms, gently moving her as if to wake her – but there was no response. _What the hell?_

'Scully? Scully what's wrong?' He asked, panic starting to set in now. How could she just faint or collapse suddenly in front of his eyes? What was going on? Against his own restraint - _as he would give anything to run his fingers through her hair -_ he brushed it away with his hands, trying to reveal her face to him, but she was laid across him, facing to the side. He tucked her hair behind her ear and he looked down at her with worry.

Finally he could see her face. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep _– but she wasn't asleep._

'SCULLY!' He shouted, trying to wake her. Hot tears stung his eyes as he felt the fear rise in his chest. He pulled her into a hug desperately.

'What's going on?' The doctor said as he burst through the door, alerted by Mulder's cries.

'She just… she just collapsed! She just fainted or something! I have no idea what's happened and I can't wake her up! Please! Help her!' He exclaimed in panic, trying to wake Scully again. The Doctor rushed over to her in shock and checked her pulse, then pulled her lids back from her eyes, checking her pupils.

'She's unconscious. What the hell happened?' The doctor said in confusion as he lifted Scully off of Mulder's chest and into the nearest chair. He held her upright and shone his torch in his eyes, trying to get a response. Mulder forced himself upright in his bed, against his body's will and he felt all the blood rush to his head and he saw stars. But he didn't care. _Something was wrong with Scully._

'Is she ok? Tell me! Is she going to be ok?' He demanded in panic.

The Doctor sighed heavily and called for help.

Mulder watched on, not believing what he was seeing. This case was just one nightmare after another.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **I have no idea how I am going to wrap this one up! Oh well, I will find a way..**

 **Hope you are enjoying it... keeping you on your toes :) sorry about the near kiss, but I guess that is authentic X-Files**

 **Much love ! xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **5 days Later**

Mulder opened the door to Scully's room, as he had done for the past few days. He sighed heavily with worry as he walked in on his crutches, sad to see her lying there motionless as always.

He edged towards her, the pain was so strong in his chest. He felt sick. Her body looked looked so weak and tired, the usual vibrant colour of her hair had faded. He didn't know how to act around her at the moment.

He had been discharged on Tuesday, and had gone home that night for the first time since this case had started – much to his sadness as he had wanted to stay with Scully, but he needed to collect a few clothes and get freshened up. It had been so difficult to leave her, and he hadn't got much sleep that night in the cold, empty house they had once shared.

'Scully?' He asked sadly, as he reached her side and took her small, soft hand in his. He knew that she wouldn't respond, but he wanted to try. _He needed to keep trying._ 'Can you hear me? Give me a sign Scully, anything, please just show me a sign that you can hear me..' He begged desperately, tears stinging his eyes as he looked down at her beautiful face.

Mulder had tried everything to get to Charles, but Skinner had told him not to. Mulder had argued and shouted, he had wanted to question him and find out what he did to Scully – but Skinner had managed to keep him away – for now.

He had told Mulder that he would question him on his behalf – but Charles hadn't told him any more information yet.

Mulder sat down in the chair next to her bed and placed his crutches to the side, standing them up between the bedside table and the wall. He leant over and buried his face in his free hand, trying to think of something to do to help her. _He was so desperate…_

'Mulder?' Skinner's voice interrupted his thoughts as he came into the room. Mulder jumped up in surprise and wiped away the tears from his eyes in slight embarrassment. He gathered himself and looked at Scully sadly. He didn't want to speak to Skinner right now.

'What do you want.' He said in a dry voice, still bitter at Skinner's defiance at not letting him question Charles. Skinner edged forward awkwardly.

'How is she doing?' Skinner asked softly. Mulder didn't reply, but turned away from Skinner sadly, not wanting to talk to him. There was a silence between them, and Skinner felt guilty for asking. 'I… I wanted to tell you that I spoke to Charles this morning, he says that he can help Agent Scully.'

 _This got Mulder's attention._

'What? Well, what did he say?' He asked urgently, turning back to Skinner quickly, now sitting upright in his chair.

'Please, just hear me out.' Skinner said, raising his hands to Mulder as if to calm him down. 'He wants to see you, and says he wants a deal.'

'Ok, well let's go then!' Mulder said, trying to get up from his chair. Skinner walked over to him and pushed him down. Mulder exclaimed in anger. 'What the hell!'

'Agent Mulder! Listen to me! He wants _you_! I can't put you in danger again!' Skinner shouted, then glanced over at Scully anxiously. 'Its gone far enough - this man is playing games with you two and I won't stand for it anymore, and it one of you dies it'll be on my back! I will have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life and I can't do that Agent Mulder!' He shouted, his face reddening and his eyes glistening with angry tears. Mulder paused, and tried to push away the words 'dies' and 'live with the guilt' when it came to Scully. He sighed heavily, then glared into Skinner's eyes in frustration.

'I don't care. This is my choice, and I'm going.' Mulder snapped, before Skinner could refuse. 'We're going …. NOW.'

* * *

 **HIGH SECURITY DETENTION FACILITY - 11.03am  
**

'Mulder, please I don't think that this a good idea.' Skinner said as he followed Mulder through the doors of the corridor, leading to the cells. Mulder may have been on crutches but he was quick, and determined.

'I've told you Sir, if anything happens to me, you won't be to blame.' He said in a firm voice, as the guard opened the next barrier for them.

'Mulder listen to me, you're blinded by emotion right now - I hate this guy just as much as you do but try not to do anything _stupid._..'

Mulder glared at Skinner, turning on him quickly. Skinner took a step back as he saw the hurt and emotion in his eyes. Skinner closed his mouth and lowered his head, knowing that he couldn't win this fight.

'I know you're just looking out for me, and Scully, and we appreciate it, we always have..' Mulder started, 'But you should know us better by now.' He said simply, and Skinner nodded in agreement. Mulder was right.

'Just down here Mr Mulder, number 10.' The guard said, pointing down the corridor as the heavy gate opened for them. Mulder nodded in thanks and started down the corridor, quickening on his crutches. Soon he noticed that Skinner wasn't following.

'You're not coming?' He asked in confusion as he turned back to Skinner, who was pulling his glasses off his face and cleaning them – with a look of exasperation.

'You're on your own Agent Mulder.' He said in a low voice.

Mulder paused for a moment and looked at Skinner, who was distancing himself from him now. Mulder could only appreciate his show of respect.

Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, he edged forward down the corridor towards cell number 10. Mulder could feel the hatred rising inside him as he got nearer, number 7, number 8, number 9…

'Hey!'

The guard looked up in surprise at Mulder's shout. He looked over to him and saw Mulder looking into the cell, pointing though the bars in exasperation.

'Guard! Guard get here now!' He shouted, angrily, tears of panic blinding his vision. Mulder felt his heart race inside his chest and he pressed his weight against his crutches, holding onto them for dear life. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. _It couldn't be… he had an awful feeling about this…_

'This cell is empty!' Mulder shouted to the guard as he came running towards him. The guard looked at Mulder as if he was mad, and then did a double take as he looked into the clearly empty cell.

'THIS CELL IS EMPTY!' Mulder repeated, almost to himself as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Where is this man!' He raged angrily at the poor guard, directing all of his heartbreak at him. This could only mean one thing – _that Scully was in danger._

'What's going on!' Skinner demanded as he ran towards them in confusion. Mulder shook his head and turned away, fighting back the tears that were coating his throat.

 _He wanted to scream._ Everything was now panicked. _He felt it in every fibre of his being._

Skinner gasped in shock as he looked into the cell, then everything became clear to him. He glanced at Mulder with concern and saw it all over his face – his expression said it all.

The guard ran towards the gate and grabbed the internal phone, calling for a lock down. Skinner grabbed his phone and called the hospital as quickly as he could, keeping a worried eye on Mulder as he spoke. He saw that Mulder was staring downwards, his wide eyes glistening and full of fear.

 _He looked broken._

'This is Assistant Director Skinner with the FBI! I need Agent Dana Scully's room secure…' He started, as Mulder turned to face him again, urging him to carry on. But the lady on the other end was panicking, asking stupid questions.

'I don't have time to explain!' Skinner snapped. 'I need it doing right away, do you hear me? This is an emergency! I need this to happen right now god dammit! RIGHT NOW!'

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you for your comments on the last chapter, it's getting interesting again, I think I have a plan ;)**

 **Mulder and Scully Forever!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Mulder crashed through the swinging doors of the hospital, as fast as he could manage with his crutches. His heart was racing with panic, he just wanted to see her. He had to see that she was safe, but it wasn't long until his fears were realised…

'Agent Mulder, please, calm down..'

A security guard stopped him in his tracks, holding his hands out to him. Mulder frowned in confusion and frustration. He could see Scully's room just a bit further down, if only he could get to it…

'Please, stop!' The man cried out, holding him back as he edged forward. Mulder looked at him and saw his awkward expression, like he didn't want to be the person to tell him the bad news.

'What is it?' Mulder demanded, looking at him angrily. The man didn't answer. 'WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME!' He shouted.

'She's not there.' He said in a low voice, not bearing to look at Mulder. Mulder paused for a moment, wondering if he had heard that right. Did he say that she wasn't there? Wasn't where? In her bed? Then where was she? Was she better? Was she walking around somewhere?

'What do you mean… what do you mean _not there_?' Mulder stuttered in confusion, bearing his eyes into the man and biting his bottom lip nervously, tears stinging his eyes as he clutched onto the last thread of hope, but in his heart he knew that something was terribly wrong.

'She's gone, disappeared.' The security guard said sadly, then moved away from Mulder as if he knew he would want to see for himself.

 _And he did._

He staggered forward to the room on his crutches, striding as fast as he could and finally got to look into Scully's room.

He almost collapsed when he saw the scene.

There was a clear sign of a struggle. The bed was ruffled – the sheets everywhere. The pillows were strewn on the other side of the room. The drip that had been going into her arm when he had left her had been knocked over and was on the floor, the contents dripping out of the needle. Then he saw something he really didn't want to see. He saw _blood_ on the white sheets.

Mulder closed his eyes for a second as if he could just wake up from this nightmare, but he didn't. Skinner was soon behind him and he could hear him shouting madly at the security men. But Mulder didn't have the energy now to shout and scream. He just wanted Scully back.

Feeling the hot tears stinging his eyes, he edged forward into the hospital room as if in a dream like state. He couldn't speak, he was just numb. He sat himself down on her bed and looked down at the patch of red on the sheets. Placing his fingers over it, he stared at it, wondering if he would ever see her again.

* * *

 **Abandoned location, Washington D.C.**

Charles looked over at Dana Scully as she sat on the chair, gagged and bound. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he knew it was nearly time for it to happen. It wouldn't be long now.

'They're coming, they won't be long.' He muttered to himself as he finished his preparations. He heard a muffled cry as she struggled against her restraints, but he didn't bother to check on her. He knew that she couldn't escape.

'I've told you already, I'm saving you. You need to be taken again, so that you can't do anyone any more harm.' He said over his shoulder to her as he tapped his fingers along his laptop keyboard. 'You're going to be saved, and all of us will then be free.'

Scully struggled desperately against the restraints, her head was dizzy and she felt faint. _She needed to stay awake, for as long as she could…_

But she was still sick, and she knew it. He had injected her with something which had woken her up from her unconscious state – then he had attacked her. She closed her eyes shut tight as the horrible memories came back to her as she remembered him hitting her across the face then grabbing her from her bed, and she had been weak and helpless against him...

Scully wasn't sure if he was mentally ill or if there was some sort of truth to what he was doing. After all, she did have alien DNA. May be that was why he wanted her? May be that is why he was doing this to her – when he had just left Katherine and Mulder alone after he had done his job. Why was she there now? Was he going to kill her? But surely this man didn't have any excuses... he was a mentally unstable.. surely..

She heard him ramble on about 'saving her'. She cried against the tape over her mouth and tried again with all of her strength to pull her hands apart from each other, but they were tied too tightly together.

She needed to get out of here, if only Mulder could find her – before she was killed.

 _No. He is a maniac, and that is the end of it.  
_

Scully felt herself tremble in fear as he turned to face her with a very unpleasant looking instrument in his hand. It was similar to a scalpel, but it looked like he had made it himself.

She started to panic as he edged towards her, saying again something about 'saving her.'

She screamed against the tape, but it came out as a muffled cry... _She was helpless._

* * *

'Well where the hell is she!? Didn't anyone see her get taken?' Skinner raged down the phone, and the security guards looked sheepish as they surrounded him, trying to help but being shouted down when they spoke.

Mulder lifted her bed sheet up to his face and closed his eyes, taking in her familiar scent. His heart ached painfully and soon he felt the worry start to kick in again. Opening his eyes wide he snapped back into reality. _He needed to find her._

Getting himself back upright he scanned the hospital room, trying to spot any sign of where she could be. He couldn't see anything.

'Where are you Scully, where are you…' He spoke to himself under his breath, his brain ticking over.

'Skinner.' He said as he made his way back into the corridor. Skinner turned to him and put down the phone, the concern etched across his face. 'I need to know more about Charles, you need to start telling me more information.'

'I'm already on it. I'm trying to find out if he owns any residences in the area. I should be getting a call back in a minute.' Skinner said with worry, trying not to raise his voice as he struggled to remain calm for Mulder, who he knew must be going through hell. 'We're going to find her Mulder.'

'Just…' Mulder started, stopping Skinner's pity talk. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to accept that she was gone. 'Please… just don't.' He said painfully, and Skinner lowered his head awkwardly.

Mulder turned to look at the security guards and their guilty faces. _He wanted to punch them, but thought he'd best not..._

'Are you seriously telling me that you didn't see anyone go near her room?' Mulder demanded harshly, the anger inside him screaming to come out. 'Come on! Talk to me!' He snapped when they didn't answer. One of them stepped forward.

'We didn't see anything. I'm sorry Agent Mulder, but no one told us to watch her room until…'

'Nobody told you to watch her room?' Mulder interrupted frantically, feeling the blood boil inside him now. It was unstoppable. He was going to say something that he would regret, but he didn't care. 'Don't you think that you should have been watching her? I mean she's a young FBI agent, who has been attacked already – I mean for god's sake! Isn't that what you get paid to do? I SAID ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU GET PAID TO DO!?' He screamed into their faces, his voice bitter and heart broken.

They didn't answer. Some walked away in disgust, not wanting to say anything back to him in case they also said something they would regret. Mulder was furious that they didn't say anything back to him, but he felt deflated as he saw their expressions. It wasn't long before he felt foolish for his actions. The pain in his heart hit him again like a wave and he choked back worried tears as he waited for Skinner's phone call.

 _All he could do was wait.  
_

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **I love Mulder and Scully :( xx**

 **Thanks for your comments you guys are the best..**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

 **Abandoned location, Washington DC – One hour later**

Scully tried to open her eyes, but she was weak. She was really struggling.

She was awoken to a searing pain in her arm. She tried to open her eyes again, and she blinked once, seeing darkness in front of her. She frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on…

 _But then she remembered.  
_

She realised that the tape over her mouth had gone. Opening her eyes wide now in fear, she gasped in the cold air, enjoying every sip of it. Feeling her lungs rise and fall heavily, she licked her dry lips and struggled with her restraints. But she was shocked to find that she was now free.

 _Where was he?_

She glanced frantically around the empty, messy room.

It was dark.

She felt her arm sear with pain again and she glanced down at it and saw it was covered with blood.

Gasping in surprise, she tried to see her wound. It didn't take her long to find it. There was a clear cut in her arm, deep and unskillfully done. She blinked as her head swam in a wave of drugs and tiredness, trying to focus. She needed medical attention fast, she was so weak.

Placing her hand over the wound in her arm, she struggled to get to her feet. Her vision swayed as she stood up from the chair. She couldn't understand why she was now free, and alone. Why would he have just left her here?

 _Scully didn't have time to think about it._

Moving forwards, she realised her feet were bare. She still wore the hospital gown she had been taken in. She felt exposed and vulnerable, but she needed to get over that. If only she could find a phone, or something to use as a weapon, just in case he came back.

Her heart was racing in fear as she clambered about the rubbish which was strewn across the floor. Making her way towards the windows which were shrouded over in old sheets, she reached up and tugged them down and gasped in shock as the soaring bring sunshine hit her eyes, blinding her momentarily. Crying out in shock, she fell backwards, raising her hands to her eyes.

Her head swam again dizzily and she struggled to remain upright. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, taking in the sun light. Then she looked through the window and saw to her surprise that she was somewhere downtown. But she was high up – very high up. She needed to get down to street level.

The adrenaline hit her now. _At least she wasn't in the middle of nowhere_. She had to get out of this abandoned apartment building as fast as she could.

She grabbed the nearest thing resembling a weapon she could find – which was a lamp. Without questioning her actions as there wasn't time, she smashed it down on the nearest table, the base of the lamp shearing off from the top and exposing a sharp edge. She could stab someone with that if she had to.

'I've got to get out of here.' She whispered to herself urgently, then made her way to the nearest door.

* * *

Scully clambered down the stairs, her vision swaying as she struggled to remain conscious, fighting her body as she went. She needed to keep moving.

There was a sound of a crash from behind her as she reached a couple of levels down. She hadn't seen a single soul since leaving the apartment she had been held in, and she panicked as she could only guess it was him, coming after her.

She started to speed up, trying to run down the stairs, but it was hard. There was another crash and a cry from above. She knew it was him, it sounded just like him. She blinked back tears of fear that were springing from her eyes as she struggled down the steps, one floor at a time, trying to keep hold of the banister as she went. She kept a tight grip on her weapon - her priority was to not let go of it.

'No.. please no..' She begged to herself, feeling the tears rising in her throat as she begged for him to stop following her, or for some sort of miracle to happen so that she could be saved.

'WHERE ARE YOU!' He roared, his voice echoing down the concrete walls. She gasped in shock and urged her body to carry on, running as fast as she could, her vision blurring.

* * *

'You're sure it's here?' Skinner asked as he looked at Mulder, who was looking up at a the tall building with concentration. He was sure that Scully was in there, she had to be.

'You said it was where he used to live. This has to be it. I just know it.. we need to get in there.' Mulder said, moving forwards.

'You're staying here Agent Mulder, you can't go in there in your condition.' Skinner said, stopping him and looking down at his leg. Mulder felt a wave of frustration go over his body. He knew Skinner was right, but he didn't care. He wanted to go in with them and find Scully. The other FBI agents were getting ready, getting on their bullet proof vest and preparing their weapons. Mulder felt so useless. He wanted to go in there so badly…

'I want to help.' Mulder said desperately as he looked up at the building.

'Here, you can listen to everything that is going on. As soon as we find Scully, I'll let you know.' Skinner said sympathetically, handing Mulder the earpiece.

Mulder placed it in his ear and followed them as they made their way inside, keeping as close to the action as he could.

'Wait here.' Skinner said, with a nod to Mulder. Mulder nodded back, unsure of what to say.

'Just bring her back, please.' He said, his voice breaking as tears coated his throat.

Skinner followed the team.

Mulder waited in the deserted lobby, his earpiece relaying the action ahead of him, and he watched and waited, feeling his chest tightening with anticipation as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Scully let out a sob as she felt the pain in her arm sear again as she struggled to keep her footing. She wondered if it was getting infected, she wouldn't be surprised, seeing as he had cut her so badly. She suddenly remembered the look of the knife, and remembered seeing it was poorly made and probably blunt – let alone filthy. She swallowed a wave of nausea that hit her and grabbed onto the banister, trying to steady herself as she felt as if she was underwater, _struggling to breathe…_

'GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!' He shouted madly from above her, sounding dangerously nearer to her than he had before. Scully gasped in shock at the sound of his voice again and forced herself to keep moving, her feet cold against the bare concrete steps. She felt almost naked, the gown was so thin.

'No… no please… leave me alone..' She begged tearfully, making her way down some more steps as quickly as she could, but she was worried she would faint any second.

But then she heard something wonderful, something that made her heart soar with hope.

'FBI! MOVE MOVE MOVE!'

The sound of Skinner's voice filled her ears. He was somewhere below her, she followed the sound of his voice as he continued to shout, then called her name. 'AGENT SCULLY? AGENT SCULLY WHERE ARE YOU! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!'

'I'm here!' She cried out desperately, but her voice wasn't as loud as she wanted it to be because she was so weak. She tried again, as loud as she could, her voice hoarse. 'I'M UP HERE! HELP ME!'

'She's up there! Move!' Another voice called at the sound of hers, and she felt her heart race with determination. She had to get to them.

But suddenly she was thrown back to the wall as she heard the undeniable sound of bullets shooting past her, as she realised that he was firing at the FBI agents. _At her friends and colleagues_.

Scully cried out in shock as she fell down to her knees, pressing herself against the walls, trying to move herself out of harms way. She just hoped that Mulder wasn't down there, she hoped that he was waiting for her outside. She let out a sob as she imagined him waiting for her, and she so desperately wanted to get to him and run into his arms, where she was safe and warm.

She scrambled to get her weapon which had fallen out of her hands when she had fallen, and she managed to grab it and hold it close to her.

'GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!' Charles roared from above, shooting madly down at the agents. Scully closed her eyes and felt her heart race with fear. _Please let Mulder be ok, please…_

'Give up Charles!' She heard Skinner shout angrily. 'It's over. We have the building surrounded! It's over!'

'NO! YOU GET OUT!' Charles shouted back madly. She couldn't believe he was still fighting for this. She begged him to give up, he had no chance now.

'I SAID IT'S OVER! NOW LET AGENT SCULLY GO AND COME DOWN WITH YOUR HANDS UP!' Skinner shouted back, clearly furious.

'I HAVE A BOMB!'

'GET OUT, LEAVE ME WITH THE GIRL!'

Scully felt her world freeze as she heard Charles' words. _I have a bomb_. The words repeated over and over in her ears, as if hearing them over and over would make them less true. But it just made it more real. This was it, she was going to die. _He has a bomb._

'God dammit Charles! DON'T DO IT!' Skinner roared, panic in his voice now. Scully felt herself start to sob, realisation hitting her.

'Just go, leave us. It's not worth it!' She cried down tearfully to Skinner and the Agents, accepting her fate.

'NO SCULLY! WE ARE COMING BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE!' Skinner shouted to her, and she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

'Just go... just go...' She said between tears, thinking of Mulder and _only Mulder,_ and how much she loved him. _She wanted to think of him before she died._ She knew that he would be down there, refusing their withdrawal but she also knew that he would eventually accept what happened here today. He had to.

'GET OUT! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF HERE!' Charles raged.

Scully held her hands together and prayed to god, preparing herself for the end.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Mulder threw the earpiece out of his ear and chucked it across the floor as he heard the words he had never wanted to hear.

Tears clouded his vision as he felt his heart break into a million pieces, the pain was unbearable. He shouted out in frustration, a sound he had never heard from himself before – a sound of utter despair.

He heard their footsteps come nearer to him and he turned to face him with dread, not wanting to hear their plan – because he knew that it would be a threat to Scully's life. This whole thing was a threat to Scully's life – _and he couldn't do anything about it._

'Mulder…' Skinner started.

'DON'T tell me what you think I want to hear.' Mulder interrupted him, his voice angry and pained. He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his temples. He scrunched his face up in frustration, closing his eyes tight and then let out a shout, his emotions going into overdrive. 'Arghh God Dammit! What the hell is wrong with this FUCKING ASSHOLE! Why is he doing this to us!? WHY!?' He shouted, edging towards Skinner and grabbing onto his suit jacket roughly and glaring into his eyes madly. Skinner swallowed nervously, choosing his next words carefully.

'We need to get out of this lobby.' He said in a low tone, as the other Agents ran past them. Skinner felt his heart break for Mulder as well, but he had to follow protocol.

'NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!' Mulder raged on, grabbing Skinner's jacket tighter.

'Mulder, we need to regroup and make another plan. We are _not_ leaving her, we are just getting out of the way so that he doesn't blow us up.' Skinner said carefully, trying to calm Mulder down.

'BULLSHIT!' Mulder spat out angrily.

'Come on! We need to get out now!' A young FBI agent said as he ran past them and saw them. He looked at them with confusion as he saw the heated exchange. Mulder didn't listen to him and kept his eyes on Skinner, the anger raging inside him. Skinner raised his hand to the FBI agent.

'Get outside, it's ok. We'll be right behind you.' He said calmly. Mulder felt his lower lip tremble with tears as he knew that he was defeated. He was so torn, he wanted to stay and save Scully, but he also knew that Skinner was right. He blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek, and slowly he let go of Skinner, the tension leaving his body momentarily. _He felt broken._

Skinner placed a hand on his shoulder as he led him outside, into the daylight.

'Sir, bomb squad is on it's way.' The young FBI Agent said as Skinner and Mulder walked out. Mulder was assaulted by the bright sunlight which was such a contrast to his actual feelings, he felt sick.

'We need to speak to him, we have a hostage situation.' Skinner said frantically, as Mulder looked up at the building again, his heart sinking as he imagined Scully inside there, frightened and alone. He pictured her injured and cold, in her hospital gown - feeling exposed and vulnerable. He wanted to run in there and save her, but he knew that Skinner would stop him. He had to think of the civilians.

'Do we have any way of getting in contact with him? Is there a phone line in there that is still working?' Skinner pressed.

'Yes, here.' Another FBI agent appeared and handed the phone to Skinner. But Mulder quickly snatched it off him and held it to his own ear. Skinner opened his mouth in refusal but quickly stopped himself.

* * *

 _A phone was ringing_.

She opened her eyes in surprise and tried to work out where it was. She was still so tired and weak, and has just got ready to die, but she wasn't going to give up yet.

 _Forgive me lord, for all of my sins_

She scrambled towards the sound of the ringing and stumbled slightly as her vision swayed again and she felt as if she was drowning, but she fought back to the surface, regaining control of her body.

 _Mulder_

She wanted to speak to him so badly, and she knew that he was on the other line of that phone, if only she could get to it before Charles did, and then she could speak to him and tell him that she was all right – although she wasn't, but she didn't want him worrying about her. She was fighting for survival, and that phone line seemed like the only thing that could save her right now…

 _William_

She gasped as she suddenly thought of her son. She let out a sob as she imagined him standing before her now, looking at her with sad, frightened eyes. She opened her mouth in disbelief as he reached out a hand to her, hoping that she would hold on. She reached out to him, tears rolling down her cheeks and then she was walking forward, into a room which she hadn't seen before – _William was guiding her forward_ , and the phone was getting louder and louder…

And then she saw it, and old cordless phone on the wall, ringing loudly. It was right in front of her. She let out a gasp of relief as she fought back tears and grabbed the phone, pulling it to her ear.

'Mulder?' She cried out urgently, knowing that it was him.

'Scully? Oh god Scully, thank god.. are you.. are you ok?' He asked frantically, the pain and worry in his voice was so evident that it broke her heart. She managed a sad smile at the sound of his voice, happy that she could hear him, that she had a chance to hear him one last time…

'I'm fine.' She said tearfully, forcing optimism in her voice.

'I can tell that you're not fine Scully, where is Charles? Where is he? You have to tell me…' Mulder urged with worry.

'He's here somewhere. He's above me still. I think that he wants me to be abducted Mulder, but he's clearly insane. He's crazy, and he's got a bomb…' She started, her voice breaking off into a sob, 'Oh god Mulder, he's got a gun and a bomb… please just... just get everybody out of the area..'

'NO Scully.' Mulder shouted. 'I am NOT leaving you. I am not leaving you and you KNOW THAT.'

'Mulder, I can't risk the lives of millions of people. This is a built up area, it's too dangerous.'

'We are going to evacuate the area.' He said, and she heard sirens blaring in the background. 'Scully…' He started, his voice cracking with sadness. 'We are going to get you out of there. Just hide somewhere – _hide_ Scully. What floor are you on?'

'I… I don't know… 5th?' She said uncertainly, looking around her in fear. He vision swayed again and she stumbled on her feet. She grabbed hold of the wall to steady herself. 'Mulder, I need medical attention. I'm hurt, and I'm feeling weak.' She said breathlessly.

'And you are going to get it Scully, as soon as we get you out of there.' He said, trying to stay calm. Scully imagined him standing there, surrounded by officers, the worry etched on his face. She pitied him, as she hated to imagine what it must feel like the other way around.

'Hey, Scully…' He started, and she sensed a familiar – but somewhat forced - lighthearted tone to his voice. She waited for him to answer. 'I _love_ you.'

She paused, open mouthed in shock and happiness. She knew that he had loved her all along, and that even though they were now separated, the still loved each other, and always would. But it was beautiful to hear him say it, it had been a while.

When it came down to do or die, this was always the truth. She managed a small smile and closed her eyes in happiness, feeling a warmth fill her chest.

'I know you do.' She whispered lovingly. 'And I… I love…'

But Charles crept up from behind her, and grabbed the phone from her hands, then slammed it down on the receiver.

 _The line went dead._

* * *

 **Please review xXx**

 **Mulder and Scully Forever...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

'Scully?' He demanded. 'Scully? Scully? God dammit!'

Mulder slammed the phone on the nearest surface he could find – a cop car's hood, to the other FBI agent's shock as they tried to see if he had caused any damage.

He cried out in annoyance and frustration as he heard the line go dead, fear and worry rising inside of him.

'What, what happened Mulder?' Skinner asked urgently.

'The line's dead! Call that number again!' Mulder shouted to the FBI agent who had handed over the phone, who was now looking at him with uncertain eyes.

'Mulder, we need to make a plan. Just calm down..' Skinner said as firmly as he could.

'Calm down?' Mulder repeated incredulously. 'CALM DOWN!? Are you serious right now?!'

'All right, I'm sorry.' Skinner said, feeling foolish. _He should know better._ 'Call the number again. We have to keep talking to him.' Skinner said, motioning to the FBI agent.

'With all due respect Sir, don't you think we should wait for the hostage negotiation team to arrive?'

Mulder shot daggers at the FBI agent and looked like he was ready to knock him out.

'Just… dial the number..' Skinner said, on edge as he caught a glimpse of Mulder. The FBI agent nodded silently and dialed again. He handed Skinner the phone, and this time Mulder didn't grab it off him.

'If Scully answers I want to talk to her.' Mulder said, eyeing up Skinner as he waited. He was tense, his whole body raging with anger and worry.

'I'll help with clearing the area Sir.' The FBI agent said to Skinner, who acknowledged him with a nod. He then disappeared off into the growing crowd of police officers, cars and FBI agents. The sirens were getting louder and the building was completed blocked in by barriers and officials. Mulder had a quick look around and couldn't see any civilians nearby.

Skinner grabbed Mulder by the arm as someone picked up on the other end.

'Charles? Is that you?' Skinner called over the sirens. Mulder fixated his energy on Skinner. He wanted to jump through the phone and shoot Charles square between the eyes.

* * *

'Yes, this is Charles.' He rasped angrily, grabbing Scully tightly around the neck. She scrambled against him, her long hair billowing wildly as she fought against him, but he grabbed her tighter, and she stopped. 'Shut up you bitch!'

'Charles, please remain calm. We want to help you. Tell us what you want.' Skinner said calmly, trying to ignore the sound of Scully's struggle, which he was glad Mulder wasn't hearing.

'I want you to leave me alone!' He raged. Skinner paused, as Mulder glared at him, clearly wanting to know what was going on.

'Tell me why you are holding Agent Scully.' Skinner said, again managing to remain very calm.

'Because she needs to be abducted. It is for the good of the world – she is alien.' He spat angrily, and she fought against him again, her cries now loud in Skinner's ears. He felt the worry tighten in his chest and he had to turn away from Mulder, as it was difficult to look at him right now. Mulder opened his mouth in confusion and kept close by.

'What's going on?' Mulder whispered anxiously.

'Ok, calm down Charles. Tell me what you need.'

'I NEED YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE! GO AWAY! OR I'LL BLOW THIS BUILDING UP WITH US INSIDE!' Charles screamed down the phone madly. Skinner was lost, he didn't know what to do.

'Please Charles, I need to know if she is all right. Let me talk to her.' Skinner pleaded. Mulder glared at him and raised his hand to the phone.

'Give me the phone.' He said dryly, but Skinner held fast. He didn't want Mulder to worry.

'She's doing fine. She's right here with me.' Charles said, and Scully's muffled cries filled Skinner's ears again.

'I want to speak to her, or we don't have a deal Charles, do you hear me?' Skinner said, his voice rising slightly in anticipation.

'Scully?' Mulder barked, tears coating his throat. Skinner looked at him with concern and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

'I want to speak to her partner, Agent Mulder.' Charles said, quickly changing the game. Skinner frowned in confusion.

'I don't think so, you've done enough to him already.' Skinner snapped.

'Let me speak to Agent Mulder, or she dies! Right here, right now!' Charles shouted urgently. Skinner looked at Mulder and felt torn. He had no choice.

'Ok… ok..' He said weakly, then handed the phone over to Mulder in defeat. He pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

* * *

'This is Agent Mulder.' Mulder said in a low voice, his heart breaking inside. He was so worried about Scully, he just wanted to know that she was ok.

Charles' heavy breathing filled his ears and made his stomach hurl. He tried to hear any signs of her, however difficult they may be to hear – but he just wanted to know if she was ok.

'Agent Mulder, how are you feeling? Now that I have saved you….' Charles said, clearly enjoying this exchange.

'I'm fine.' Mulder snapped icily. 'Now where's Scully, I want talk to my partner.'

'She's here.' Charles said, and Mulder caught his breath as he waited for him to hand the phone to Scully. But it never happened.

'Let me talk to her!' Mulder shouted.

Just then, three men in suits started to run over to him and Skinner. He figured they must be the hostage team, but Mulder didn't want to get off the phone.

'All in good time, all in good time.' Charles said playfully. Mulder felt a sickening in his stomach as he accepted the fact that he was ready to kill this man.

'Now. I want to speak to her NOW. If you've hurt her Charles, in any way I swear to god I will KILL YOU…' Mulder raged, tears blinding his vision.

'Come inside Agent Mulder, and you will see for yourself.' Charles said wickedly. Mulder paused and imagined him smiling, enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

'How do I know you are telling the truth, that you won't hurt her?' Mulder said sadly, his heart aching.

'You will just have to trust me.' Charles said, threateningly.

'Very funny. I don't trust you Charles, you cannot win my trust.'

'Well then, she is going to die. Your choice…' Charles said gleefully. Mulder felt as if he had been stabbed in the stomach as he heard Scully's cries fill his ears. It sounded like she was struggling and fighting against him, and she sounded upset and scared. He gasped in shock as he heard Charles tell her to _shut up._

'Mulder!' She managed to cry out to him. Mulder placed a hand on the cop car next to him to steady himself, he felt faint at the sound of her distress. Skinner turned to him in surprise, seeing his reaction. The men in suits surrounded them, and tried to listen to the phone call. Mulder felt claustrophobic suddenly, so he pushed away from them, and they followed after him with worried glances.

'Scully!' Mulder cried out to her.

'Come on Mulder, if you come inside – this will all be over. I just want you and Scully, that's all I ever wanted.' Charles said, his voice full of madness now.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Mulder shouted, looking up at the apartment building again, trying to see if he could see her somehow through a window. He needed to get in there.

'Mulder! Don't! It's… it's a trap!' Scully screamed desperately, but Mulder couldn't ignore her cries. She was in danger, and he needed to help her.

'Shut up! Shut up you bitch!' Charles raged at her as she tried to warn Mulder, and he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach as he heard Charles clearly hit her in annoyance. Scully exclaimed in pain, and Mulder was at the end of his tether.

'Ok! Leave her alone! I'm coming in.'

With one look at Skinner, who was now looking worried, Mulder handed the nearest man in a suit the phone.

'I'm going in. He said he's going to kill her if I don't go in.' Mulder said to an ashen faced Skinner.

'I… I know I can't stop you… but we need to think about this Mulder…' He started.

'If you're going in, you're wearing a wire.'

The voice came from behind him – one of the men in the suits was speaking to him.

'And you are?' He asked.

'I'm with the hostage division. I'm here to help.' He said with a raised eyebrow.

'Well if you want to help then you'll let me go, my partner is in there and she is in danger…' Mulder started impatiently. He still found it difficult to trust people. It was ingrained in him and always would be.

'Wear this.' The man said, handing him the wire. Mulder nodded silently and took it off him.

'I don't like this at all.. who are you again?' Skinner snapped, clearly annoyed at the intrusion.

Mulder looked at Skinner, then took off into the building, as fast as he could.

 _He was going in._

But Skinner's worried shouts echoed over his head as he entered the lobby.

'Mulder? GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE MULDER!'

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you for your support, I love you guys**

 **Mulder and Scully forever :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Mulder ignored Skinner's cries, and started up the stairs as quickly as he could, considering.

He cried out in pain and annoyance as he struggled with his crutch. Hoping he would get backup soon, he decided to give air to caution and he threw the crutch down on to the floor in annoyance, then started up the stairs again, trying not to put too much weight on his leg. He wasn't carrying his main weapon as it would be too risky, but he still had his small gun in his ankle holster.

His leg throbbed again with pain.

 _He could work through this, he was strong and he just needed to focus on Scully…_

'Mulder!'

Skinner's voice filled his earpiece and he tried to block it out.

'Mulder, you need back up! Get out of there!' Skinner said angrily.

'I'm ok! I don't want to put Scully in danger, he just asked for me.' Mulder said breathlessly as he reached the next floor.

'I _know_ Mulder, I know that you want to save her.' Skinner said with a sad sigh. ' _Listen to me_ , you need to tell me where that bomb is as soon as you can, and tell me whether it is a real threat or not.'

'Ok, will do.' Mulder said quickly as he turned the corner and saw a corridor, deserted and quiet. He needed to find her, _now._

'We're listening Mulder. We're with you.' Skinner said in a low voice. Mulder looked around the corridor then up into the vast space above him, where the staircase carried on through the building.

'Charles? I'm here, show me where you are!' Mulder called out to him. There was no answer. He felt his heart race in his chest as he worried about what kind of state he was about to see Scully in.

'Charles? Show yourself you son of a bitch!' He shouted in frustration.

'There's really no need for that Agent Mulder.'

Charles' voice took him by total surprise as it was directly behind him. Mulder gasped in shock and spun around where he stood, then turned to face a mad man, who looked troubled and confused. He looked around for her. _She wasn't there._

'Where is she?!' Mulder demanded, and Charles looked at him with threatening eyes.

'Don't raise your voice at me, you _know_ that puts me on edge.'

'CUT THE CRAP!' Mulder shouted, and Charles looked at him with a shocked expression. 'WHERE IS SHE?'

'I'm here…'

He heard her voice first.

It was weak – a lot weaker than he had wished it to be. Mulder felt sick with worry as he knew that she was in a bad way.

He followed his eyes to the sound of her small voice and then he saw her, further down the corridor. She was standing against an open door, evidently struggling to remain upright.

Charles smiled to himself as he watched Mulder's pained expression as he caught sight of her.

* * *

Mulder felt all of the breath in his body leave him as he saw Scully.

She was hurt, and she looked sick.

She was bleeding from the arm, which made Mulder furious as it was evident that Charles had injured her. He also saw red mark on the side of her face. Sick to the stomach, his trained eye knew that he had also hit her – may be more than once.

He noticed that her beautiful red hair was now lank and fell messily over her face. He saw that her cheekbones were more sunken than usual, and she looked frightened.

He rarely saw her in such a state. _This was too painful to go through._

She blinked at him, sad tears welling in her eyes, but also he saw the unmistakable sign of relief that he was there with her. _She must have thought that she was going to die…_

'Scully…' Mulder gushed and hurried towards her, as fast as he could – he blocked out the pain now, he didn't feel it. All he felt was worry for his partner.

She fell down against the wall as she struggled to walk towards him. He saw her face contort into the breaking of a sob and he felt his heart ache for her, the worry surging in his veins. She started to break down as he finally reached her, and she fell forwards and he caught her – then pulled her small, weak frame into an embrace.

'Scully… it's ok… we're gonna get out of here.' He whispered into ear as she clung onto him tightly.

'Mulder, I warned you not to come… _he's going to kill us both_ …' She whispered urgently, fighting back tears. Mulder frowned with concern and pulled her closer, enjoying every second of their embrace.

He almost didn't care if they died right now - _at least they were together._

'Oh what a romantic moment, really, I'm touched.' Charles said suddenly in a sarcastic tone, interrupting their moment. Mulder frowned with rage as he heard Charles clapping his hands together in applause, mocking them.

'What do you want to do now Charles? You have us both here, now tell me what you want to do.' Mulder said in a low, angry voice, and turned to face him, keeping Scully close into his chest. He wanted to shelter her from this, she had experienced enough already.

'I've told you, Scully needs to be abducted.'

Mulder let out an exasperated sigh and glanced down protectively at Scully, who was still holding onto him. Mulder wanted to kill Charles for what he had done to her, but he knew that he was not mentally sound. This was now evident more than ever. He needed to try to keep his cool.

'Charles, Scully is sick. She needs a hospital.' He said in a firm voice.

'No, she needs to be abducted, she has alien DNA right? She needs to go…' Charles started.

'Charles, listen to me.' Mulder interrupted him with frustration. 'I can help you. Now, help me understand what it is that you want. Scully doesn't need to go anywhere, and besides we both know that you have certain… _problems_ …'

'I don't have any problems.' Charles snapped, suddenly very tense.

'Charles, you have been admitted before, Skinner told me. I understand your pain and your fear, I was there once when I was young, my sister was…'

'-Abducted yes I know that.' Charles cut in impatiently. 'I know everything about you Agent Mulder.'

Mulder paused for a moment, his heart skipping with nerves. Charles glared at him with mad, obsessed eyes.

'Ok… so you know everything about Scully and I? But… how?'

'I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF! NOW GET AWAY FROM HER!' A switch had flipped in Charles' head, and now he was mad. Mulder pulled Scully nearer to him protectively.

'Charles, I am not going to let you hurt her.' Mulder said in a low voice.

'It's ok Mulder, it's ok…' Scully stuttered, and to Mulder's surprise she was pushing away from him and towards Charles. Mulder opened his mouth in shock and felt his heart race in his chest. He started to sweat as he watched her move closer towards danger.

'No Scully!' He shouted, and Charles grinned with delight as she slowly made her way over to him.

'It's the only way this will all be over.' Scully said sadly, tears brimming in her eyes. 'Let's do what he says.' Mulder frowned in disbelief.

'Hey! No!' Mulder shouted as Charles took hold of her arm roughly. He had to stop this. 'Wait, wait, wait! Charles, at least tell me where the bomb is. _Please_ , just tell me where it is, and I will let you do whatever you have to do. The FBI are surrounding this building, they want to know what the situation is, or they will come storming in here. I don't want to die and I don't want you or Scully or _them_ to die either!' Mulder blurted out frantically, his brain ticking over, trying to buy more time. He felt himself trembling slightly at the shock of seeing Scully slip away from his fingers. 'Just, tell me where the bomb is man, just tell me…' Mulder pleaded, trying to sound reasonable.

Charles looked at him with slight amusement as he considered this. Scully looked down at the floor sadly, knowing she was useless now, she had no gun, no weapon, no strength. She had lost her weapon when Charles had taken her by surprise after the phone call. It was all up to Mulder now, and she trusted him with her life, of course she did, but she couldn't see a way out of this. She didn't want Mulder to die.

'Tell us where the bomb is Charles, please…' She said weakly, raising her eyes to his. She swallowed nervously as she saw the madness in his eyes. It was like looking into a bottomless pit of darkness and pain.

'There is no bomb.' Charles said, giving in finally.

Mulder opened his eyes wider with shock. Suddenly he felt a glimmer of hope. This was their chance.

'I was lying, there is no bomb.' Charles said again, now laughing madly as he saw Mulder's reaction. Mulder forced himself to laugh too, trying to show that he was on his side, and that he was not afraid of Charles. Scully looked at Mulder with urgent eyes as Charles laughed to himself, seemingly in mad hysterics. Mulder winked at her and her stomach flipped with hope.

* * *

'THERE IS NO BOMB! I REPEAT THERE IS NO BOMB!' Skinner roared over the crowd of FBI agents and police officers who surrounded him. The hostage team looked relieved.

'We can mobilise a rescue operation, stand by.' One of them said to Skinner. He took a deep breath of relief. This was it, they were going in.

After a few minutes of quick planning, they came back to him.

'We're ready, going in in 1 minute Sir.' An FBI agent said to Skinner, in full SWAT gear. Skinner nodded in appreciation.

'Just let me tell my Agents. I have to warn them.'

'You have to tell them to get down, use their weapons if they have any. They need to get to a protected area, we are going to go in all guns blazing. They need to be as far away from the target as they can be.'

'I'll warn them. Thank you.'

Skinner turned away from the frantic scene and took a deep breath. He raised his hand to his ear.

'Mulder, listen to me. We are coming in. I need you to get Scully and to get away from Charles, as far as you possibly can. They are going in and they will fire at will.' Skinner said breathlessly. He waited for an answer from Mulder, but it didn't come. Suddenly, after what felt like minutes, he heard him respond.

'I hear you.' Mulder said under his breath, just about audible. Skinner heard Charles' mad laughter in the background.

'Good. You have about 40 seconds. If you have your weapon – use it against him. And run, you hear me? Run Mulder, run!'

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you for your comments**

 **Mulder and Scully Forever xXx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Mulder glared at Charles, his heart beating fast against his chest in anticipation. _He needed to do something, fast._

If only he could overpower him, may be take advantage of him..

Charles was still laughing madly, amused at his reveal that there was no bomb. Mulder felt his heart hurt with pain and worry as he saw that Scully was still by his side. She was looking at Charles nervously, then she turned back to Mulder with wide eyes. Mulder motioned to her to come over to him, his eyes stern and urgent.

Charles continued to laugh, seemingly unaware of what was happening. Mulder reached his hand out for Scully and she suddenly launched herself forward to Mulder. Mulder grabbed her as she fell forward and he pulled her close to him again. His heart stopped racing so hard as he felt her body against his again.

Mulder watched Charles nervously, cautious that he would see what was happening, but he was doubled over, still laughing uncontrollably. Mulder slowly reached down to his ankle holster, keeping his eyes on Charles all the time. Scully kept near him, also watching Charles anxiously. Mulder slowly pulled the gun out and straightened back up right. _He was ready to act._

'Shut up.' Mulder snapped, holding the gun up and pointing it straight between Charles' now shocked eyes.

Charles opened his mouth in surprise, snapping out of his delight. He gasped at Mulder in disbelief.

'You really think you can stop me now? You wanna play this game do you Mulder?' Charles said, his eyes widening. 'And you! You little bitch! Come back here!' He raged, then reached out for Scully, but Mulder pulled her behind him protectively and Scully happily let him, knowing that she was too weak to stand up for herself right now. She crouched down behind him, closing her eyes as she pressed her body against his strong back, feeling his familiar warmth. Mulder cocked his gun back at Charles and frowned at him in disgust. Charles looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. Regretfully, he took a step back and raised his hands in surrender.

'Charles, they're coming. It's over.' Mulder said in a low voice, backing away slowly, making sure Scully was still upright behind him as they edged backwards towards the nearest doorway. 'Listen to me Charles, it's over, you have no chance. They're going to enter the building, and they _are_ going to kill you.'

'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! SHUT UP!' He raged, then suddenly all hell broke loose.

* * *

Mulder grabbed Scully and shot his gun twice at Charles as the bullets sounded from all around them, as the FBI entered the building. The shouting and noise of gun shots was deafening. Mulder saw bullets fly past him as if in slow motion, missing him and Scully by a hair's breadth.

He didn't have time to see if he had hit Charles. He needed to get him and Scully out of the way.

'Come on Scully!' Mulder shouted over the din and they made their way over to the door as fast as they could. When as he briefly glanced back as they finally got near it, he couldn't see Charles anywhere.

Mulder pulled Scully down underneath his arm and he shot again, ahead of him.

'GET DOWN! GET DOWN AGENT MULDER!'

A loud voice was shouting at him to take cover, and he decided that he had better listen. Mulder pulled Scully down to the floor, and they crashed down together. Mulder pulled her close again and lay down over her, protecting her from gun shots.

'Mulder!' She breathed in panic as she looked up at him.

Her wide blue eyes were piercing. He lost his breath for a moment as he looked into them, and he heart soared with love and passion for her.

'Everything is gonna be fine.' He managed to say to her softly.

He was _lying on top of Scully_ , and in any other situation this would be romantic. Hell, _erotic_.

He swallowed nervously as the bullets and shouting continued around them, and he saw her tired eyes start to close. Mulder raised a hand to her hair and stroked it gently, then cupped her face in his hand, looking down at her lovingly, urging her silently not to fall unconscious. She was fighting it, but she was so weak, _and she felt so tired…_

'Scully, Scully stay with me.' He begged under his breath, so that only they could hear. He rubbed his thumb over her soft cheek and she frowned, seemingly in pain and struggling to stay awake. Mulder felt his heart race passionately, he was fighting back tears of worry as he saw her slip away from him.

'Scully, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. _I...I love you_ , please just stay with me…' He gushed passionately, not realising what he had just said. She opened her eyes at the sound of those three words, and to his surprise he saw a small, sad smile emerge from her lips. Mulder couldn't help but smile a little himself, and letting his emotions take hold of him, he leant down and kissed her forehead gently, then her cheek, then he grazed her lips with his own tenderly, his heart raging now in his chest as he so wanted to kiss her properly - _this was like torture_ , but he felt bad for trying to kiss her when she was in this state. He tried to pull his lips away from hers and frowned in concentration as he forced himself to pull back.

Exhaling heavily in defeat, he lowered his head down to the side of hers, his face now facing the floor. He closed his eyes tight and ran his fingers through her hair, memories of their passionate love affair now in his head as he remembered making love to her like this, over and over, _his hands running through her beautiful long red hair…_

'AGENT MULDER! AGENT SCULLY!'

The cries above them brought him crashing back to reality, and Mulder jumped and opened his eyes, raising his head he looked down at Scully urgently, who was now lying beneath him with her eyes closed, a vacant expression on her face.

Mulder felt the panic rise in his chest as he saw her lying there motionlessly.

'AGENT MULDER! ARE YOU OK!'

An FBI agent crouched down to them, the full SWAT head gear hiding his identity, and Mulder looked up at him, tears springing in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could get himself up from this position, he didn't want to leave her.

'AGENT MULDER, IT'S OVER. HE'S DEAD.'

Mulder swallowed heavy tears and forced himself to get upright at the sound of the all clear. He pushed himself up onto his knees, Scully still beneath him and he pushed his hands and arms underneath her and pulled her upright into a sitting position and held her tightly, hoping he could wake her.

'Scully?' He said into her ear urgently, frowning with concern as she didn't respond. _He felt his world come crashing down and he saw red._

'SHE NEEDS HELP! I NEED HELP HERE!' He shouted out, his voice laced with panicked tears.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Mulder and Scully Forever and Ever**

 **xXxXx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Dana Scully blinked her eyes slowly - her body was heavy with pain.

She frowned and cried out in shock as she felt a stab of pain hit her now like a ton of bricks and she lost her breath for a moment.

Dizzy with agony, she reached out for something or someone to comfort her in this time of panic, to steady her racing heart – and to her relief she felt a warm hand grab onto hers, and the pain eased slightly as her body started to relieve its tension. She frowned in confusion as she wondered where she was, and who was holding her hand? _Could it be Mulder?_

She tried to say his name, but to her slight embarrassment and frustration the sound that came out was just a incoherent groan. Her tongue felt dry and useless. Her medical brain ticked over slowly and sussed that she must be on some strong pain killers, and sedation.

She blinked again, the bright lights above her hurting her eyes. She felt as if she was floating in mid-air, her body swaying from side to side, and she just wanted it to stop. Swallowing a horrible, metallic taste in her mouth, she felt a wave of nausea flow over her.

She tried to move her head to the side to see who was at her bedside and to her pleasure she felt another hand warm her wrist as the person beside her held onto her firmly, both hands on her now. She felt her body start to steady itself, like the weight and warmth against her skin was her anchor…

She blinked again, desperate to see who it was, but deep down she knew that it was Mulder. If only she could see him, she so wanted to see his face.

 _'_ _Scully, it's me. You're in the hospital, you're gonna be ok.'_

She heard his voice now, clear as day. It filled her ears deliciously and she felt her heart soar with happiness, then she slowly fell back into unconsciousness, the darkness pulling her in.

But she wasn't afraid, she knew she was in good hands.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later – FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C._**

Mulder placed the X-File back in the filing cabinet and then pushed it shut. He adjusted his tie and sighed to himself, boredom kicking in now. He was sick of being on his own – _he hated it._

Scully had been in the hospital for two weeks and it had been the longest two weeks of his life - _apart from when she had been in a coma after being abducted, and when she had had cancer._

But they hadn't experienced anything like this in so long, it was more painful now that they had such a history together, and an unbreakable emotional bond. He had struggled to sleep these past few weeks, and had moped around the empty house sadly, the echoes of her were more evident now than ever, wondering why he had ever let her go.

 _Why had he been such an idiot? Why had he ignored her feelings so much and been so self centered? How could she ever forgive him for what he did to her?_

Mulder made his way over to his desk and slumped himself down on his chair. He sighed again in frustration and looked down at his case report. He had no idea how he had written it, but he managed it somehow. He didn't want to read through it – _it would be too painful – in more ways than one._

Mulder wondered if any of it made any sense at all…

He reached over to his desk phone and started to dial the hospital, just to see if she was ready to come home yet…

'Hi partner.'

He shot up in confusion at the sound of her voice. _Was he dreaming?_

No.

She was standing in the door way. She was standing right there. _How could she be there?_

'Erm… H...Hi!' He stuttered in shock, his heart soaring with happiness as he saw her standing before him. He jumped to his feet and made his way over to her quickly in surprise.

'You look shocked.' She said with an amused smirk and raised her eyebrow at him. Mulder placed his hands on his belt awkwardly and shrugged, his cheeks blushing.

'I didn't expect you to be here today. You didn't tell me! Welcome back!' He said with a smile, as he took her in. She was so beautiful.

'I'm sorry I didn't call. I just needed some alone time at home before I came back. I was discharged this morning.' She said, walking towards him. She smiled up at him affectionately as she saw how happy he was that she was back.

'I came to see you last night erm…' Mulder started, then cleared his throat in embarrassment, and he looked away from her bashfully, '-But you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you.'

'The nurse told me this morning.' Scully said in a soft voice. She felt her heart ache for him and she wanted to give him a hug. He had been such a support while she had been sick. 'Mulder, thank you for coming to see me so often, you helped me get through a difficult time.'

'Don't be silly Scully, you know that I wanted to do that.' Mulder said, raising his eyes to hers again. 'I know you'd do the same for me.'

There was a moment between them as they looked at each other in silence. They didn't need to speak. _They both knew what the other was thinking._

'You're right.' She said in a whisper. Mulder lowered his eyes and made his way down her jacket and to her crisp white blouse, _then down between her..._

He quickly looked back up at her face, forcing himself to behave.

'You look great.' He said with a smile, then Scully smiled back playfully. Mulder felt his cheeks redden again. 'I mean erm… you look well. You look… better… than…you did when you were sick...' He said awkwardly, wondering if he could dig himself out of his hole.

'I know what you mean Mulder.' She said in a firm tone. Mulder nodded, his blushing now fading as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

They couldn't deny the elephant in the room.

'Mulder, when you told me that you loved me… when I was in that building…' She started slowly, averting her eyes from his for a moment as she went in for the kill. She needed to address this, no matter how painful and confusing it was going to be, 'I know that you meant it…' She continued in a whisper, tears welling in her eyes now as she felt the same way. Mulder didn't answer, but waited for her to continue. He felt his heart skip a beat as the tension started to build between them, '-we are best friends, partners and we have a child together…' she carried on, her voice breaking on the word _child_.

Mulder opened his mouth to speak, to try and comfort her but she stopped him, 'don't' She said, raising a hand to him, 'Just.. listen to me Mulder. I love you too, I think I always will. But what happened between us… it broke my heart and I am not in the right place right now, not mentally or physically. I _can't_ do that again, I just can't…' She said sadly, and Mulder saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He couldn't bear it any longer.

'Scully…' He gushed, moving towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She felt her chest tighten with emotion as he touched her. '-I _know_. I _understand_. I am sorry if I confused you, or if I scared you or whatever by what I said. But I _meant_ it, and it felt right to say it.' He said gently. 'I know that I hurt you, and that we are not in any place right now to get back together, it would affect our work, and this is the first time in a long time that I have felt so happy and alive. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I don't want to bring up those memories either.' He said softly, looking down at her pained expression. He wanted to hold her.

Scully looked up at her handsome, loving Mulder. She wondered how she was going to restrain herself as the words he had just said had made her love him even more, but her heart was still sore, and she didn't want to open those wounds again, _not now anyway._

She sighed and brushed the tear away from her cheek, then Mulder was pulling her into an embrace, and she fell into it happily. She closed her eyes and sunk into his chest.

'I'm just glad that you're well again. I was so worried about you.' He whispered as he held her, then his heart sunk as he felt he had to ask her. 'But… if you want to go back to your old life, I will understand.'

Scully opened her eyes in surprise at his words, then pulled back from him quickly. She looked up at his pained expression and frowned in concern and confusion. _Had he really just said that?_

'Mulder, what are you talking about?' She said, slight anger arising from her voice.

'We're onto something huge Scully - because of your alien DNA and what we are discovering, we are getting into more and more danger. I just don't want to pull you back into this world against your will. I couldn't live with myself.' He said sadly, lowering his head. Scully shook her head in disbelief, but she was also touched at his concern. _Some things never changed._

'Mulder, this is _my_ choice. I told you that there was no choice in this, when you asked me if I was ready. I am just as involved in this as you are, and we are going to find the truth together, no matter what.' She said firmly, determination raging inside her. She placed a hand on his cheek and raised his head up again so that he was forced to look into her eyes. Mulder slowly started to smile, and to her relief she saw that he had got the message.

'I don't know what I did to deserve you Scully.' He said passionately. Scully gazed into his eyes, and then to Mulder's delight, she gave him a wink.

'Shut up Mulder.' She said playfully.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _I hope you liked it guys!_**

 ** _I just wanted to say that your continued support, reviews and comments have been amazing._**

 ** _It means so much to me to get feedback, it makes it all worth while. I love writing X-Files fic and I will continue to do so, as long as I have amazing people reading it like you! You guys are the best!_**

 ** _Ok, I am going to stop now, before I get teary eyed. I mean it though, I know it sounds cheesy but it really means a lot._**

 ** _THANK YOU  
_**

 ** _xXx Mulder and Scully Forever xXx_**


End file.
